Caught In The Moment
by Cadburytropper96
Summary: A collection of one shots from my fic 'Planets Align, Chemicals React'. Advised that you read that first but if you don't want to then have fun. Taking requests so lemme have it! Updates will be a tad bit slow.
1. Four is better than three

**I'm back again! Hope you enjoyed this. I don't own Sherlock! **

* * *

Sherlock held on to Nadia's hand as they walked down the hallway of the hospital. 'Are we going to see Mummy now?' Aidan asked as they walked. Sherlock looked down at his son. The twins were five now and keeping an eye on them was crazier than Sherlock thought possible. He'd often been filled with remorse whenever he thought of his behavior and how his mother must have struggled with him.

Not that he'd ever give them up. He loved them with everything in him and everyday with them was a joy, it was just the questioning that he couldn't keep up with. 'Did Mummy have the baby yet?' Nadia asked. 'Are we going to go see it?' Aidan asked right after her.

'Is it a boy?'

'I want a girl. Is it a girl?'

'Can we hold her?'

'Is it really tiny because Aunt Mary said babies are tiny.'

'Does it eat?'

'No it can't eat, Aid. It can't talk either can it Daddy?'

Sherlock took in a deep breath. 'Daddy! You're not answering any of our questions.' Aidan said insistently as he tugged on Sherlock's hand. Sherlock adjusted Leonardo, his third child on his arm. The curly haired boy was a direct opposite to his siblings. He was quiet, and preferred to listen than ask questions but Sherlock had no doubt he was as smart as the others.

'Why don't we wait till we see the baby hmm?' Sherlock said. Aidan and Nadia huffed but they kept quiet till Sherlock rounded up at Molly's room. He opened the door and the twins went in before him. Sherlock opened the door wider and walked in.

Molly was sitting up in her bed with a bundle in her arms. Nadia and Aidan ran to her and Leo wriggled out of Sherlock's grip to get to his mother. Sherlock smiled slightly as Molly's eyes lit up. 'Say hello to your little sister.' Molly said softly as she leaned over and let the children peek into the bundle.

Nadia and Aidan stretched up to see the baby while Leo sulked. He was too short to see anything. Sherlock laughed softly and walked into the room before picking up his three year old son and holding him up so he could see his little sister.

'What's her name?' He asked softly. 'Alaina Holmes.' Molly replied. Nadia reached over to take the baby's hand and immediately, she gripped her sister's finger. Nadia's eyes widened. 'She's got a strong grip. Are all babies like that?' She questioned, looking up at her mother.

Molly nodded and Aidan pushed his sister out of the way. 'I wanna feel.' He whined as he took hold of Alaina's other hand. Nadia's face pulled into a pout and she turned to her father. 'Daddy, Aidan's pushing me out of the way.' She whined.

'Well you had the baby first!'

'Only for a few seconds!'

'Give it!'

Nadia pushed Aidan and he swatted her. Sherlock groaned. 'She's only been born for some hours and you two are squabbling already.' Molly admonished softly. The twins stopped fighting and descended into sulking. 'He started it.' Nadia murmured.

'You two are acting like three year olds.' Sherlock said as he stepped in between them, stopping any further fighting. 'Actually that's not true considering the fact that Leo's three and he's not making any trouble.' Nadia glared at Leonardo and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Molly giggled at the sight of her family and she shook her head. Sherlock placed Leo back on his feet and moved towards his wife. Molly leaned towards him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Nadia and Aidan pulled a face while Leo giggled and covered his eyes with his hand.

Sherlock pulled away from Molly and kissed the top of her head before peering into the bundle. 'She's got your hair.' He murmured. 'I know, thank goodness.' Molly said with a teasing smile. Sherlock kissed the top of her head again and she smiled.

'Can we see her properly now?' Aidan asked. Molly smiled at them. 'Of course you can. Can you climb on yourself?' She asked. Aidan hoisted himself up and sat on the bed before helping his sister up. Leo whimpered and he held his arms up for someone to carry him up.

'You could say please you know.' Aidan said as he and Nadia pulled him up. Sherlock pushed him up on the bed and Leo scrambled over to see his little sister. Alaina Holmes was a cute and chubby baby girl weighing in at a decent seven pounds and four ounces with Molly's soft brown eyes and her hair. She was the only child who looked like she was going to end up like her mother and Sherlock found himself not minding a bit.

She made a small cooing sound and burrowed deeper into the blankets. 'I think she baked quite well.' Leo said to his parents. 'Yeah I think so too.' Nadia seconded. Molly frowned in confusion. 'Baked?' She echoed looking at Sherlock. Sherlock flushed slightly.

'Leo asked why Alaina was in your stomach and that was the best I could come up with.' He mumbled. Molly exploded into laughter and Sherlock pouted. 'I couldn't think of anything else to say.' He sniped. The three children looked at their parents in confusion.

'Daddy said she was getting ready in your tummy that's why we had to wait.' Aidan spouted. 'Did we get it wrong?' Nadia asked. Molly shook her head vehemently. 'Of course not. That's exactly what Alaina was doing in there.' She assured them.

'Why Alaina?' Nadia asked. Molly and Sherlock blinked. 'What d'you mean dear?' Molly asked. 'Why did you name her that? It's soo ordinary.' Nadia said. 'Ordinary?' Sherlock echoed with a small smile. The twins nodded. 'Our names are the same spelt backwards and we've got DaVinci over here.' Aidan said referring to Leo. 'What's so special about Alaina?'

Molly laughed. 'Well, firstly Leo's name was your father's idea and secondly my name's pretty ordinary too and I've got no problem with it.' She said to her brood. 'Yes but you've got 'Holmes' added to it so you're alright.' Aidan argued. Molly gasped in mock indignation and Sherlock chuckled.

'Quite right, Aidan.' Sherlock agreed, earning a glare from his wife. 'Don't fret. I can assure you that she's named after one of the best people I know.'

* * *

'So it's a girl?'

Sherlock looked down at the blond haired girl in front of him. 'Can I come in first, Charlotte?' He asked. 'You can if it's a girl.' She replied. 'Yes it's a girl. What of it, Charlotte?' Aidan said in a sarcastic tone. Charlotte Watson broke into a grin. 'Pay up, Aid.' She said with a huge smile. Sherlock turned to his son.

'You bet on your sister?' He asked in disbelief. 'Yes and he lost.' Charlotte said with a triumphant grin. Aidan glared at her and Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'Just get in.' He said to the two of them as he pushed Aidan forward. Charlotte and Aidan ran into the house while Sherlock followed.

'Another girl?' John asked as he handed Sherlock a drink. Sherlock nodded. 'Are you drinking whiskey at nine in the morning?' Sherlock asked as he accepted the drink. 'Have you met my daughter?' John asked. Sherlock hummed in agreement and accepted the drink.

'How's Molly?' John asked. 'She's fine.' Sherlock replied. 'Nadia and Leo are with her but Aidan wanted to tag along. Apparently he and Charlotte bet on the gender of the baby.' John groaned. 'Charlie!' He called. Charlotte and Aidan ran up to their parents.

'Did you two bet on the new baby?' John asked. Charlotte chewed on her bottom lip. 'Well Aidan was saying that it's most likely going to be a boy because Uncle Sherl's got two boys and one girl and I was saying he can't really tell so we bet on his rock candy.' Charlotte replied like it was the most obvious thing.

'Well at least she's not gambling yet.' Sherlock supplied. John shot him a glare. 'I blame your influence for this.' John muttered to him and Sherlock chuckled. 'It's alright, Uncle John.' Aidan said. 'It was a fair agreement and I can keep to my end of the deal.' Sherlock smiled softly at his son.

'Well I'm glad for that.' He said ruffling Aidan's hair. 'Where's Mary?' He asked. John gestured to the kitchen and Sherlock walked in. Mary's back was turned to him and she was at the cooker. 'Uncle Sherl!' Kian, their youngest exclaimed as he ran towards the detective.

He had just hit two and his vocabulary was only limited to first names. Sherlock smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. 'Why is it that none of your children seem to know my full name?' He asked as Mary turned away from the cooker. Her hair was cut short and was dyed an electric heliotrope and she had a faint smirk on her face.

'Sherl is easier for them and it's not like people don't call you that.' Mary answered teasingly. She reached over to give Sherlock a side hug. 'So four time father huh? Boy or girl?' She asked as she pulled back. 'Girl.' Sherlock replied. Mary squealed in delight. 'Oh that's perfect. I would've gone over to see Molly but Kian's got a bit of a cold although he's not showing it and Mycroft called me about Joanna so my hands are full but I-'

'Her name's Alaina.' Sherlock said cutting her off. Mary stopped short. 'I-It's a lovely name.' She stuttered. 'It isn't it?' Sherlock said lightly. 'Aidan asked me why such an ordinary name but I told him it belonged to one of the best people I know.' Mary laughed lightly, her eyes already tearing up.

'Really now? That's awfully nice of you to say.' She said with a smile.

'How did you find out?'

'I have my ways.'

'Mycroft's an asshole.'

Sherlock snickered. 'True but I found out on my own.' He said gently. Mary sighed. 'Does John know?' She asked. Sherlock shook his head. 'Molly?' Mary asked and again Sherlock shook his head. Mary sighed. 'Well let's ensure it remains that way.' She said. A few seconds passed before a smile slowly crept up on Mary's face.

'Thank you Sherlock.' She said in a soft tone as she reached out to hug him. Sherlock returned the hug much to Mary's surprise and gave her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

'Uncle My, are you ever gonna have kids?'

Mycroft faltered at the question, his Mont Blanc pen dropping from his hands. 'Yes Mycroft. Are you ever going to reproduce?' Sherlock said, echoing his son's question. Mycroft glared at his younger brother while Aidan looked between the two in confusion.

Mycroft broke through the staring competition and turned to his nephew. 'I think you and your siblings are more than enough for me.' He said in a simple tone to Aidan. Aidan hummed before running off in another direction.

Mycroft waited till Aidan was out of earshot before turning to Sherlock. 'I suppose you thought that was funny.' He said in his usual snide tone. 'You didn't think it was?' Sherlock shot back. Mycroft decided to drop the topic before it got out of hand.

'Another girl I hear. Is she the last one or shall I expect your brood to increase over the years?' Mycroft asked. Sherlock shrugged. 'Not that it's any of your business but Alaina wasn't exactly planned and Molly's in over her head with work and the children so she should be the last one.'

Mycroft tutted. 'The thrills of having children escape me. I much rather prefer them later on when they can think on their own and are of some use.' Sherlock kept a neutral face. 'Well we all have our preferences.' He said politely. 'What's going on between you and Joanna? Mary's complaining.'

'Oh nothing I can't handle.' Mycroft replied. 'The girl's reckless but there's nothing a good mission or two can't fix.' Sherlock grimaced. 'Don't push her too far. Mary would kill you and I doubt if you'd like the end result.'

'Fatherly instinct rearing up, brother?' Mycroft asked snidely. Sherlock pursed his lips. 'I'm merely doling out advice, My. It'll do you well to take it.' Mycroft couldn't help but smile. 'Now now, Sherlock. No need to get testy. Anyway, speaking of fatherly instinct…' Mycroft opened his desk drawer and brought out an envelope.

He handed it over to Sherlock who peeked inside before drawing out a small silver charm held on a chain. 'Think of it as my…gift.' Mycroft said carefully. Sherlock snorted but put the necklace back in the envelope and pocketed it. 'I'd advise you to keep away from mother for the time being. A birth of a child always reminds her of the fact that you've failed to give her one.'

Mycroft scowled. 'Damn, I'd almost forgotten.' He muttered. If _she wants them so badly why not just adopt?_ Sherlock stood and Mycroft got to his feet along with him. 'Aidan?' Sherlock called. The pitter patter of Aidan's running feet reached the brother's ears and Sherlock looked taken aback when he caught sight of his son.

Aidan's face from his nose downwards was smeared with what appeared to be chocolate frosting and he had smudges of it on his shirt and fingers. 'I suppose you thought it best to eat the cake with your face hmm?' Sherlock asked as Aidan ran up to them. Aidan swiped his finger across his cheek and looked down at it before blushing.

'Uncle My always lets me have a slice of his black forest cake so I asked Anthea if I could have some.' Aidan murmured, his face getting pinker. Sherlock sighed inwardly. 'It's alright, just go clean up your face.' He said in a tired voice. Aidan grinned and ran off in the opposite direction.

Sherlock turned to his brother with a look to which Mycroft proceeded to look innocent. 'If it helps, Molly brought the cake over.' Mycroft supplied. Sherlock raised a brow. 'Since when did you and Molly get along?' He asked curiously.

'She and I frequent bakeries.' Mycroft admitted and Sherlock snorted.

* * *

Molly sighed softly as she snuggled in Sherlock's body. It had been a long day with visitors and well wishers trooping in and out of her room and she was thankful for the quiet time with her husband.

'How are you feeling?' Sherlock asked and he slipped his arm around her and let her relax into him. 'Tired. Sore. Grateful.' Molly said as she looked up at him. Sherlock kissed her forehead. His eyes flitted over to the baby sleeping in the bassinet next to the bed and he smiled.

'She's beautiful.' He whispered. 'One would think I'd get used to it but it never gets old.' His hands ran through her hair and Molly smiled. 'I know huh? We are soo lucky.' She murmured.

'Beyond lucky.' Sherlock agreed. Molly hummed in content for a few seconds before she looked up her husband. 'The kids are with your mom?' She asked. 'With the Watsons.' Sherlock replied. Molly nodded. She yawned and her eyes began to feel droopy. She was about to nod off before remembering something and her eyes snapped open.

'Least I forget, why Alaina?' She asked in a sleepily tone. 'It's-I like the name.' Sherlock answered. Molly shot him a look. 'Okay it's the name of someone who's been of great help to me.' Sherlock replied stubbornly. 'Is it a mistress?' Molly asked jokingly.

Sherlock scowled and she chuckled softly. 'Is it Mary's name?' She tried again. Sherlock hid the surprise from his face. 'I can't say.' Sherlock replied. Molly smiled. 'There isn't much you can hide from me, love but it's a lovely name regardless of whose it was in the first place.'

Sherlock stroked Molly's arms. 'So she's our last?' He asked tentatively. Molly looked at him in surprise. 'Do you want more?' She asked. Sherlock shrugged. 'It's your body. I'm just…wondering.' He mumbled. Molly gave a surprised laugh. 'I distinctly remember a certain curly haired detective swearing that Alaina was the last child he would ever have.' Sherlock blushed.

'Nadia and Aidan had just messed up my case files and they used it for finger painting of all the asinine things to do. I wasn't sure I wanted to have them at that particular moment.' Sherlock explained. Molly erupted into giggles at the memory and Sherlock pursed his lips.

'I'm glad you have a cheerful recollection of that particular incident.' He said sarcastically. Molly held her hand over her mouth till the giggles subsided. 'Sorry.' She said with a sheepish grin. 'Anyway, back to the topic at hand, do you want more?' Molly said, taking on a more serious tone.

Sherlock thought to himself. Did he really want more? He won't mind if any came by but was he demanding for more? 'Let's wait and see?' He asked. Molly nodded. Another moment passed before she reached up and kissed him.

It wasn't one of their lust induced kisses than more than often left the duo in a state of undress. This was a softer, gentler kiss and Molly planted a kiss on his jaw before pulling back fully. There was no need for words between the two and Sherlock wrapped his arms around his wife before the two drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Hey there! I really hope you enjoyed this. I haven't really ventured into the 'Sherlock' world in a while so I apologize if I'm a bit off my game. I'm interested in hearing your requests and I look forward to hearing more from everyone. Oh and I'm not really sure if they let people sleep in with their spouses in hospitals but then again it's Sherlock so well. Read and Review!**

**Cadburytropper96**


	2. How was I to know?

**Hey there! This is a request from RoseWilliams15 to see how our favorite duo found out about their third son. Hope I satisfied your curiosity. I don't own Sherlock!**

* * *

Molly's brows furrowed in frustration as she cut open a cadaver. There'd been some serial killer roaming the streets recently and her work load had doubled. She was working the day shifts because of the kids but she really preferred night shifts. Sherlock was busy solving the case so he wasn't around as much as she'd like and Sybil was on her case about some unnecessary function that she had to attend.

To say she was stressed would be the understatement of the century. Her phone buzzed and she ignored it. _Whoever it is should clear off._ She peeled on another set of gloves and set to work. The monotony of examining a body gave room for her to think and soon her thoughts began to drift.

First they went to her children. Nadia and Aidan were two and were the joy of her life. It was still hard to tell who they'd turn out like but there was one thing Molly couldn't deny. They'd inherited Sherlock curiosity. Their favorite word was 'Why?' and as infuriating as it could be sometimes, Molly wouldn't change them for the world.

It was amazing. They seemed always eager to learn something new and Molly couldn't help but think of when they'd grow up and how they'd be like. Mary had given birth to a blonde haired ray of sunshine called Charlotte and she and the twins had hit it off almost immediately. _Here's to hoping they don't get into half as much trouble as we did._

Her thoughts flitted from her children to her husband and despite her sour mood, Molly couldn't stop a smile stretching on her face. They'd only been married for roughly a year but Molly had loved every moment of it. Yes, there were days when they fought and Molly would swear that she'd never met anyone as infuriating and stubborn as he was and he would tell her that she knew what she getting into when she said yes to him but even in those moments, she knew she wouldn't change it if she could.

Camille had said it was just the honeymoon phase but Molly didn't care. She was in love. She and Sherlock had discussed expanding their family and having more kids but with everything that was going on now, she'd thought it best to wait a while before delving into that area of their lives.

_Not like we're not trying._ Molly flushed at the thought. It was only after marrying Sherlock that she'd discovered his kinkier side and she didn't know whether to be shocked or pleased by it. He brought out a part of her that she didn't think existed and was always encouraging her to push her boundaries. _At least I know the difference between love making and fucking._ Sherlock had taken it upon himself to draw the line between the two and let's just say that he'd been extremely thorough about it.

The doors to the morgue swung open and Sally, Lestrade and Sherlock walked in. Molly pursed her lips at the appearance of Sally Donovan but shook away the feelings of annoyance as quickly as they came. Molly dropped her scalpel and removed her gloves again before picking a file on her desk.

She handed it over to Sherlock who flipped through it before looking at her. His brow furrowed. 'What's wrong with you?' He asked. Molly waved his concern away. 'Stress.' She said simply before pulling out the body of the victim Sherlock wanted to see. Sherlock pursed his lips but said nothing.

He walked over to the body and he surveyed it before his eyes lit up, the issue of Molly briefly pushed to the back of his mind. 'Of course.' He said softly. 'What?' Lestrade asked in a tired voice. 'Get a warrant for the mother. She did it.' Sherlock said. Sally raised a brow.

'The mother? She wasn't even in the area when it happened.' She said. 'Did I stutter?' Sherlock shot back and Molly shook her head fondly. 'Ask her about what happened the night her husband died, October 15 1995.' Sherlock said to Lestrade. Being used to Sherlock's antics, Lestrade only nodded and dragged a still unconvinced Sally Donovan out of the morgue.

Sherlock waited till they were out of the morgue before turning to his wife. Molly was busy shelving the body and had no idea that her husband was studying her soo intently. He couldn't deny that she'd been under an intense amount of stress lately. Her job, his mother and their children had forced her to learn the fine art of multi tasking and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

It was fine for him. Years of crime solving and handling Mycroft and his many attempts to infiltrate himself into his life coupled with trying to appease his mother had taught him how to excel under pressure but Molly wasn't like that.

Molly turned only to find her husband looking at her. 'What?' She asked suddenly feeling self conscious. 'Do you want to tell me what's wrong or shall I deduce it?' Sherlock asked gently. Molly sighed. 'I-The floor's just shifting under my feet and I'm struggling to move with it. That's all.' She replied. Sherlock sighed and pulled her into his arms.

'You know, you don't have to comply with everything my mother says. I don't.' He whispered in her ear. Molly smiled. 'It's cause you don't that I have to.' She replied. Sherlock kissed the top of her head before pulling back. 'Dinner tonight?' He asked.

'Is that sex or do you mean actual food?' Molly replied coloring a bit. Sherlock chuckled. 'Why do they have to be separate?' He asked with a smirk. Molly's eyes widened slightly and Sherlock smiled before walking out of the room.

'Prick.' Molly mumbled with a blush

* * *

Molly winced as she reached down and grabbed the stuffed toy off Sybil's dining room floor. She'd begun to have some intense back aches recently. _I need a break. _She was supposed to pick the kids up and Sybil had something she had to talk to her about so there she was. Molly found her way to the nursery and opened the door.

Aidan, Nadia and Charlotte were sitting down playing but they turned as soon as they heard the door open. 'Mummy!' Aidan and Nadia called as they stood up and ran towards Molly. They both launched themselves at her and Molly teetered back a bit.

She smiled down at them and rubbed their backs before looking at Charlotte. The little girl was sitting on her own and watching the trio. Molly smiled at her. 'Charlie? Aren't you gonna come say hi to Aunt Molly?' She asked. The little girl shook her head and Molly sighed. 'Of course not.' She muttered. Aidan and Nadia stepped away and looked up at their mother. 'Daddy?' The twins asked in a small confused tone. 'Daddy's working.' Molly said, answering their question.

They'd just hit the stage where they talked and did almost everything at the same time and it unnerved Molly sometimes. The twins walked back to Charlotte and sat back down before going back to whatever it was they were doing.

Molly smiled slightly before leaving the room and going to the study. She opened the door and walked in. Sybil was reading through something in what looked like a dossier but she looked up as soon as the door opened. 'Oh Molly, just the woman I wanted to see.' She said as she removed her reading glasses and stood up.

She was wearing a violet dress with a slim gold belt and black pumps. Molly faintly wondered how a woman her age could walk in heels with such ease when she couldn't but then Sybil started talking and Molly snapped to attention.

'There's an auction going on and I've decided to sell some of my pieces. However, seeing as you're the only female with a 'Holmes' attached to her name that I can stand, I've decided to give you first choice.' Sybil said. Molly's eyes widened. 'I-I-What about Abigail? She's your niece isn't she?' She stuttered.

For the first time since she'd known the woman, Molly saw Sybil make an expression akin to contempt. 'Abigail and Remington may share a last name with me but I am in no way related to them. I don't owe them a thing.' Sybil said in a cold voice. Molly held her hands up in surrender.

'Okay. Uh…what kind of pieces are they? Art? Jewelry? What?' She asked. Sybil shrugged. 'Just a few Cartier pieces and…trinkets. Nothing fancy.' Sybil replied nonchalantly. Molly's eyes widened. 'C-Cartier pieces?' Molly repeated. Sybil nodded.

'I'm not really sure of what to let go off but I'm sure when you pick through them, I'll be able to sort it out.' Sybil said. Molly nodded faintly. 'Okay I'll just…look through them and pick.' She muttered. 'Oh and don't forget to keep your children in mind.' Sybil said. She handed the dossier to Molly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Speaking of children, when are you going to get pregnant?' Molly spluttered. 'It's been a year and I know it's not because you and Sherlock aren't trying.' Molly went red. 'Sybil!' She whined in an embarrassed tone. Sybil looked at her innocently. 'What? We're family, my dear. Talk of such things shouldn't embarrass you anymore.'

Molly scowled and Sybil chuckled. 'Very well.' She said, dropping the subject. They ended up at the nursery again and Molly entered the room to get the children's stuff. 'Come on guys.' Molly called to the kids as she packed up their stuff. Nadia and Aidan looked at their mother with wide eyes.

'Home?' The twins asked and Molly nodded. They stood up and pulled Charlotte up with them. Molly held Aidan's hand and held Charlie's as well before walking out of the nursery. 'So when d'you want me to pick?' Molly asked her mother-in-law as she and the children walked down the stairs.

'The deadline is in a month so take your time.' Sybil replied. Molly and the kids got downstairs and she looked down at them. 'Say goodbye.' She said. The three toddlers flew at Sybil and she chuckled. 'Alright darlings. I'll see you three tomorrow?' She asked, leaning till she was within eyesight of the three.

They all nodded and Sybil pecked the twins on the cheeks. When she got to little Charlotte Watson, the girl kissed her back and Sybil chuckled. 'Tell your mother I said hi okay?' She said softly to the girl. Charlotte nodded and Sybil smiled before straightening up.

Molly watched the proceedings with a slightly amazed look. 'I can never get her to do that for me.' She said with a small sulk. Sybil laughed. 'A little chocolate and peanut butter goes a long way.' She said with a knowing grin and Molly giggled slightly.

* * *

Sherlock smiled softly as he watched his daughter attempt to button her onesie. Aidan had given up ages ago and was running around with only his diaper on but Nadia seemed really determined to do it herself. Sherlock reached out to help her with it but she immediately slapped his hands away and frowned at him. 'No.' She said stubbornly to him.

'Alright.' Sherlock said, conceding with a laugh. 'Do it yourself.' Nadia went back to her button and her bottom lip stuck out as she concentrated on it. She finally managed to push the button through the hole and she grinned triumphantly at her father.

'Well done.' Sherlock said to her with a smile and he kissed her cheek before helping her off his bed. She ran off in the direction of the living room and Sherlock settled back on his own bed. He was just about drifting off into his mind palace when he heard a soft thud. His eyes snapped open and he waited for any other noise.

He was just about to dismiss it when Aidan came running into the room and tugged on his hand urgently. 'Mummy!' He said in a scared voice and Sherlock flew off the bed. He was in the kitchen in seconds and he laid his eyes on Molly who was shakily getting off the floor with a hand to her head.

He was by her in an instant and he carried her off the floor and went into the living room. He set her on the couch and looked at her with worried eyes. 'What happened?' He asked in a concerned voice as he looked her over.

'I just had a dizzy spell and I must've fallen.' Molly said in a faint voice. Sherlock took a look at the side of her head. She was bleeding a bit and he got off the couch to get the first aid kit. Molly passed her hand over her face before a small whimper drew her attention. Aidan and Nadia were looking at her with wide, frightened stares and Nadia looked like she was on the verge of tears already.

Molly made a cooing noise and carried them up into her lap. 'Did I scare you?' She asked softly. The two nodded and Molly kissed the top of their heads. 'I'm sorry. I'm alright.' She said to the two. The twins snuggled deeper towards her and Molly rubbed their backs soothingly. Sherlock came back with the first aid kit and sat down next to Molly.

'What's wrong with them?' He asked gesturing to the twins. 'They got scared.' Molly replied and Sherlock nodded before opening the first aid kit and getting out some cotton wool and spirits. He tore off a piece of the cotton wool and dipped a part of it in the spirit before gently cleaning her wound.

Molly winced slightly and the twins looked up to see what their father was doing. 'Would you please see a doctor tomorrow?' Sherlock asked as he dabbed at the wound. It was just a shallow scrape and didn't need any bandages.

'Sherlock, I don't-' Molly started but her voice tapered off when she saw his face. He was looking at her with soo much concern and worry that she found herself nodding. 'Okay. I'll see John tomorrow if it'll give you some measure of peace.' She said softly. Sherlock smiled and his lips brushed hers.

'Thank you.' He said back to her. Sherlock put the case away and Molly looked down at her children. 'Aidan, don't you think you should put some clothes on?' She asked. Aidan giggled and shook his head. 'Really? Cause I think you should.' Molly said back. Aidan slid off her lap with a shriek and ran off.

Molly shook her head faintly with a smile. 'That's you right there.' She said to Sherlock. Sherlock scoffed. 'Nonsense.' He responded, feigning ignorance while getting up to chase after his son.

* * *

'John thanks a lot for doing this on such short notice.' Molly said softly as John came back in the room. John waved her comments away. 'It's nothing Molly.' John said in a light tone. He made to talk some more but Sherlock cut him.

'Thank you John. Now if you'll tell us the results please?' Sherlock asked impatiently. 'Are you my patient?' John shot back.

'No but-'

'Then shut up.'

John turned to Molly. 'Now then Molly, it appears that you're pregnant.' John said to the brown haired pathologist with a grin. Molly's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp. 'A-Are you sure?' She asked. John nodded and handed her the chart. 'It says so right there.' He said and Molly's eyes flitted through it.

Everything seemed to be in order. Her hormones were all at the right level. She was indeed with child. Molly looked up at Sherlock with glee before stopping short. 'Sherl?' She said, her hand reaching up to prod him. Sherlock was staring forward in shock, his eyes barely blinking. 'I think you've broken him, John.' Molly said as she prodded him again.

'Sherl!' Molly exclaimed and Sherlock looked down at her. 'Sorry. I was…' His voice trailed off and Molly smiled softly. 'Talking in your head again?' She asked. He nodded shyly and she patted his hand. 'It's alright.' She murmured. John looked at the couple with a smile. They truly were made for one and other.

'Can we see it please?' Molly asked. John nodded. 'Yeah sure. Come along.' Molly got up and she dragged Sherlock along with her. The duo entered another room with an ultrasound machine and Molly sat down on an examination bed. Sherlock was still holding hands with her and was looking down at her stomach with trepidation.

'Okay Molly, lift up your shirt.' John said to her as she lay down. Molly held up her shirt and John squirted the jelly on her stomach. Molly jumped a bit at the cold feeling and John smiled apologetically at her. Using the wand, he spread the jelly around and peered at the screen.

Sherlock leaned over John's shoulder to look and Molly rolled her eyes. 'Well?' She asked, waiting for a verdict. Both men frowned and Molly felt her heart beat pick up marginally. 'Wh-What's wrong?' She asked, already protective of the growing life in her even though she'd only been aware of it for a total of five minutes.

'It appears that you're nearly five months gone, Molly.' Sherlock murmured as he stepped away from the screen. Molly's eyes bugged out. 'Wh-That's impossible!' She exclaimed. Sherlock shook his head.

'It's not as uncommon as you might think.' Sherlock said. 'Any number of reasons ranging from other illnesses to irregular periods can conceal a pregnancy. In your case it was stress. I should've guessed but you've had to adjust to a lot in a short while and you have been on the pill so I just brushed off the symptoms.'

Molly bit her bottom lip, part of her still trying to reconcile with the boat load of information that had been dumped on her. 'How come you didn't know?' She blurted out to Sherlock with a frown. Sherlock raised a brow.

'Me? How should I know? I'm not the one carrying the child.' Sherlock said in a sassy tone to her. Molly glared at him. 'Why shouldn't you know? You're the one who told me I'd gained six and a half pounds last week before I stepped on the scales. Seems to me that if you can make a decent pair of scales you should be good as a pregnancy test too.'

'Seven pounds actually.'

'Six and a half.'

'Your jeans and I think seven.'

Molly gave him shove and Sherlock smiled. 'Well at least you know it's just baby weight and not you.' Molly sighed. 'I suppose so.' She said with a sulk. 'Would you like to see?' John asked. Molly nodded vigorously and John turned the machine so she could see.

Molly gasped softly and she felt her eyes fill. 'Oh.' She whispered as she looked at the grainy image in front of her. 'Do you want to know what it is?' John asked. Molly looked up at Sherlock for confirmation and he nodded.

'Yes please.' Molly breathed. John moved the wand around a bit before pausing. 'Looks like it's a boy.' He told the couple. Molly beamed and she squeezed Sherlock's hand. Her eyes flitted to the screen before looking down at her too-flat-to-be-pregnant stomach.

'Are you sure the poor thing's got enough space in there?' She said looking up at John with worried eyes. 'He's fine.' John assured. John wiped the cold goo off her stomach and stood up to go get them a copy of the ultrasound.

Molly looked at Sherlock who had sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Sherlock? What's wrong?' She asked as she cradled his face. Sherlock looked at her with his eyes full of an emotion she couldn't discern and Molly felt her heart sink.

'You don't want it?' She asked, her heart already throbbing at the painful possibility that he wouldn't want more children. Sherlock frowned in alarm and he wrapped her in a hug. 'Of course I do. How could you think I wouldn't?' He asked in soft tone. His hands rubbed her back and Molly shrugged.

'You haven't said anything relating to the baby. I don't know what to think.' She replied meekly. Sherlock kissed her temple. 'Molly I'm beyond thrilled that you're giving me another son. Truly I am.'

'But?' Molly asked as she sat up, knowing there was more to the tale. Sherlock sighed. 'But I'm…I don't know if I'll be able to handle three children. What if I can't relate to him or I do something wrong?' Sherlock questioned. For the first time in a while, Molly caught sight of that familiar fear that had riddled him before their marriage and she made a soft cooing noise. 'Oh honey, there's no need for you to be afraid. You'll do just fine.'

'Well yes but what if I don't give enough attention to one of them and too much to another?' Sherlock questioned. Molly smiled. 'Sherlock, you don't divide love. You multiply it. It'll be just fine.' She said, running her hand through his curls. Her words appealed to the logical side of him and Sherlock found himself slowly relaxing.

'I suppose you're right.' He said to his wife with an appreciative smile. He drew her towards him for a kiss and Molly happily obliged him. The kiss transcended from a sweet and short one to hot and heavy and Molly found her hands clawing at the bottom of his shirt. Sherlock broke away from the kiss with a smirk and Molly pouted.

'Aren't you supposed to satisfy all my cravings?' She said to him in a huff and Sherlock chuckled. 'All in good time.' Sherlock whispered to her. Molly squirmed impatiently and Sherlock laughed softly. His hand travelled to her stomach and although he knew he couldn't feel anything, the knowledge that his child was thriving within her was enough for him.

John bustled back into the room and he handed Molly the copies. Sherlock smiled at his wife and she beamed back at him albeit still being a bit miffed. In his mind's eye he'd already told himself that she wasn't going back to work till she'd delivered and he had a piece of jewelry he'd been saving up for her but as he looked down at her animated face, Sherlock knew she deserved much more.

She'd never fully understand how much she meant to him but Sherlock planned on spending the rest of his life, letting her know. His hand went to his pocket and he brought out his phone.

_Prep the jet. –SH_

* * *

**Well there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed it! Keep the requests and reviews coming in.**

**Cadburytrooper96**


	3. Genius

**Hey there! I'm back. This drabble's more about his kids and them as a family. Enjoy! I don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

Sherlock sighed in boredom as Lestrade droned on. They were just finishing up a case and Lestrade was insisting on being absolutely no fun by making him and John stay and wait. Something about falsifying documents and bending the truth. _Like it changes things. We caught the killers, how doesn't really matter._

His gaze drifted to the window and he stood up abruptly. Alaina was running towards Lestrade's office with an alarming amount of speed and someone who looked like Donovan was chasing after her. Sherlock opened the door just in time for his daughter to run in and she ran straight into his arms.

Her arms wrapped around him and her body shuddered with sobs. On reflex, Sherlock's arms encircled her and he glared at Donovan. 'What did you do to her?' He growled. Donovan spluttered. 'What did I do? Why don't you ask your children what they did?' Sherlock looked behind her to see Nadia, Aidan and Charlotte running in after Donovan.

'Oh hell.' John groaned. Sherlock wandered over to his chair and adjusted Alaina into his lap. She was still crying her heart out and Sherlock rubbed her back and tried to talk to her. Meanwhile, the rest of the children had filed in along with another unknown dolts and Donovan was standing in between the two groups.

'Alright what happened?' Lestrade asked, already resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going home early at this rate. The unfamiliar boy stepped closer to Lestrade. 'I want to press charges.' He said in a slightly scared voice and the rest of the children protested.

'You might as well file for a murder while you're at it.' Nadia spat out and Lestrade looked at her in surprise. The boy shrank back in fear and Sherlock sighed. 'Would someone please tell me what's going on?' John asked.

'Your kids dangled him from a building.' Donovan replied. John's eyes widened and he looked the group of children before frowning. 'Where's Leo and Kian?' He asked. 'Home.' Charlotte replied. 'You sent them home by themselves?' Sherlock questioned. Nadia shook her head.

'They went home with Trevor.' She said to him. Sherlock frowned. 'What was-Never mind. Why did you dangle…whoever this is from a balcony?' He asked. Alaina had calmed down considerably now and she was only sniffling and giving the occasional hiccup or two.

'He called Alaina a freak.' Aidan blurted out. Sherlock's expression hardened and he glared at the boy. 'I did not!' The boy exclaimed. Nadia and Charlotte rushed towards the boy and he pressed himself against the wall.

'Why don't we step outside and you say that again, Ian?' Aidan spat out. The boy now identified as Ian looked nervously at Aidan before turning back to Lestrade. 'Aren't you going to do something?' He asked in an exasperated tone.

'Well I would but these two-' Lestrade said, referring to Sherlock and John. '-just so happen to be their father's so you can understand my dilemma.' The boy went pale and John decided to ignore the insinuation referring to him and Sherlock in Lestrade's sentence and looked at the boy.

He was a fair, red haired boy of about thirteen and he was staring at the roomful of people with what looked like stark terror in his eyes. Sherlock looked down at his last born. Her nose was red and her eyes looked swollen. 'Why don't you and your siblings give us a moment while we sort things out hmm?' He said in a soft voice.

She nodded and Sherlock kissed her forehead before letting her off her lap. Donovan ushered the group of children out of the office and Sherlock gave Alaina one last reassuring look before turning to Ian.

* * *

Donovan closed the door behind her and turned to the rest of the children. Nadia and Charlotte stared right back at her with their arms folded. 'I cannot believe they let idiots like him in the mall. His strain of stupidity is highly contagious.' Nadia snapped.

'Well maybe if you three behaved slightly saner, he won't have had reason to flare up.' Donovan suggested. 'And you are?' Charlotte asked defensively. Donovan opened her mouth to shut the blonde up when Alaina spoke up.

'She's right. I'm a freak.' Alaina said softly. Charlotte and Nadia snapped out of their defensive pose and rushed to the little girl's side. 'No you're not.' Aidan said in a firm tone as he brushed away his sister's tears. 'But I am.' Alaina Insisted. 'I mean look at me. I'm seven years old and I'm reading ancient Latin, I'm solving math's none of you three can, I'm being tutored by the British Government for Pete's sake. I'm not normal.' She said more tears leaking out of her eyes. Donovan felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

'So?' Nadia asked in a nonchalant tone. Alaina looked at her in disbelief. 'What d'you mean so?' She asked. 'Exactly that.' Nadia replied. 'I mean none of us here are normal going by whatever dolt is writing our police reports and we're not exactly your run off the mill children.' Nadia took hold of her sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'Ally, you have every right to be upset. I mean those two are idiots, I'm upset they exist but don't let them get to you okay?' Nadia said softly. 'Naddy's right.' Aidan seconded, rubbing his sisters hand.

'Anyone who calls you a freak because of your brain isn't someone you should waste your time on.' Aidan said in a soft voice as he brushed away the remaining tears. 'You're much, much more than that and you shouldn't squander precious tears just because a person with an extreme case of low self esteem and inability to face the fact that they are indeed not the pinnacle of human evolution decides to insult you just because he or she can't stand the fact that you are better .'

To say Donovan felt like crap was an understatement. Here she was, calling Sherlock a freak and whatever order degrading word she could find and here was his daughter in tears because some idiot had said the same words to her. _Wow Sally. In your thirties and you is still a bully._

'Just forget about it, Al.' Charlotte said in a cherry voice as she swung up on the table. 'Besides you're not totally perfect. You can't lie to save your life. You and Leo both. It's like the gene's repressed.' Alaina, Aidan and Nadia all dissolved into small snickers. 'I don't really think that's a special skill.' Aidan said in light voice.

'Nah it's not.' Charlotte said agreeing with Aidan. 'It's a gift.' Nadia snorted and she looked down at her sister. 'Ignore Charlie. She's…unstable.' Charlotte shoved her playfully and Nadia giggled. 'Feeling better love?' Aidan asked, ignoring the girls. Alaina nodded and Aidan wrapped her in a hug. Donovan watched the whole thing with her throat chocked up.

Charlotte turned to look at Donovan with curious eyes. 'What's your name?' She asked. 'Sally Donovan.' She replied, already wary of the children. Nadia turned. 'You're Sally Donovan?' She asked in surprise. Sally nodded. 'Isn't there supposed to be another one with you?' Aidan asked. Charlotte and Alaina nodded.

'Yeah, someone called Anderson?' Nadia seconded. Sally gritted her teeth. 'How-What-' Her words got caught up in her throat and she made a noise of frustration. Charlotte smirked. 'Yeah we tend to have that effect on people. Uncle Sherl hates you.' She said. Sally opened her mouth to spew out a retort of how Sherlock was a freak and didn't know a thing about her but then her eyes went back to the little girl sitting on the chair and she kept her mouth shut.

'Yeah my mom too. I overheard her saying you're a…' Nadia's voice trailed off. 'Well it rhymes with 'witch' and contrary to popular belief, I wanna believe you're smart enough to figure it out.'

'Don't tease her, Dia.' Alaina said as she gave her sister a small shove. Nadia turned to her sister with a mock innocent look on her face. Alaina only rolled her eyes and Aidan shot a look at his sister. The door opened and Sherlock and John's face appeared. Immediately the playful mood disappeared from the three older children and Nadia stood up.

'Well?' She asked expectantly. John looked at the four of them before taking in a deep breath. 'Did you dangle the boy over the roof?' He asked. Alaina's eyes began to well up again and the three older children all exchanged glances.

'Yes we did.' Aidan replied quietly. 'But it was only because we were trying to protect Alaina. We're not loons, we won't dangle him for no reason.' He said. 'He called her names dad, a freak and when we told him to stop, he…' Aidan's voice trailed off and he looked at Charlotte.

'What?' John asked, forgetting the boys in the other office and all his concern focused on his daughter. 'He hit me.' Charlotte replied. John's grip on the door tightened and Charlotte's eyes widened. 'It's alright dad. Aidan took care of it for me.'

'Well it looks like there's no harm done.' Sherlock said to his best friend. John sighed and he rubbed his eyes with his hands. 'Alright, let's go.' He said in a defeated voice. Sherlock smiled triumphantly and the kids filed out of the office. John followed the Aidan, Nadia and Charlotte out while Sherlock waited for Alaina.

She took to her father's side slowly and Sherlock put his arm around her. 'You alright?' He murmured as he looked down at her. Alaina nodded and Sherlock squeezed her closer to him.

* * *

'So you really like this Lupton lad?' Sherlock asked his eldest daughter in an uneasy voice as they rode home. Nadia nibbled on her bottom lip. 'I don't like him.' She muttered darkly. Charlotte snorted and Nadia glared at her, daring her to say a word.

'What was he doing with you guys anyway?' John asked. 'He plays the violin with Leo and he offered to take us home.' Nadia said, looking pointedly at Charlotte. 'Offered to take **you** home actually.' Aidan murmured and Nadia elbowed him. Sherlock sighed.

He supposed she was at the age where she'd have crushes and a bunch of useless feelings for people but Sherlock was just looking forward to the time when she'd outgrow it. _This Lupton boy pertains to be more trouble than I originally thought._ 'What did he want to take you home for?' Sherlock asked suspiciously.

Nadia looked confused for a few seconds before the meaning of her father's words sunk in and she went red. 'Dad!' She cried out, covering her face with her hands. 'Sherlock, stop harassing your daughter.' John chided as Charlotte giggled next to him.

Sherlock looked at John innocently. 'I'm only asking questions, John.' He said. 'Asking really embarrassing questions. Why don't you ask Aidan about his many admirers?' Nadia snapped as her face gradually returned to its normal color. Sherlock turned to his son who was glaring at his sister.

'You have…admirers?' He asked in an incredulous tone. Now it was Aidan turn to flush and he crossed his arms stubbornly. 'I don't want to talk about it.' He said, his eyes darting about everywhere but his father's face. 'Sherlock behave.' John chided although he also had a smile on his face.

'Oh alright. I'll stop.' Sherlock said good naturedly. There was a moment of silence and John looked at Sherlock, waiting for him to just snap.

'Are they girls or boys?'

'Can I please walk home?'

* * *

Sherlock closed the house door with a sigh as the twins ran in. Alaina was still holding on to his hand and he led her to the living room. 'Do you…want to talk about it?' Sherlock asked awkwardly. Alaina smiled. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.' She said in a small voice. 'I mean I know talking about emotions isn't something you like so-'

Sherlock cut her off with a shake of his head. 'It might not be my favorite topic but I will talk about it when necessary. Are you alright?' He asked. Alaina shifted around in her seat for a few moments. 'I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I am a freak.' Sherlock opened his mouth to disagree with her but he'd already set Alaina off.

'I feel like…like everything's rushing right past me and I can't help it. It's not the knowledge that stumps me. It's everything else. I don't know how to act sometimes. I just…' Alaina's voice trailed off and she shrugged. 'I don't know anymore.'

Sherlock drew his daughter into his arms and kissed the top of her head. 'I know how you feel.' He said in a soft voice. 'At least you're trying. I didn't care.'

'Did it help?' Alaina asked as she looked up at him. 'At first.' Sherlock admitted looking down at his daughter. 'But eventually it became worse. If not for your Uncle John and your mother, things might have not turned out the way they did.'

'Well lucky you.' Alaina muttered. A few moments passed before she spoke up again. 'What's gonna happen to Ian?' She asked. 'Let's just say he's not going to be bothering you for a very long time.' Sherlock replied. Alaina frowned. 'He's not…dead is he?' She asked in a concerned voice. Sherlock shook his head.

'No. If I wanted him dead, I'd hand him over to Aidan. He's just moving.' Sherlock said. 'Okay.' Alaina said in a relieved tone. Sherlock ran his hands through his daughter's hair. 'For what it's worth, I don't think you're a freak.' Sherlock said to her. Alaina snorted. 'That's not as encouraging as you'd intended it to be but thank you.'

* * *

Molly leaned against the kitchen counter as she licked cake batter off a spoon. It was past midnight and everyone was asleep. Or so she thought. 'Molly what are you doing?' Sherlock asked as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Molly froze with the spoon in her mouth and Sherlock looked around the kitchen.

'Seriously? At night, Molls?' He asked, a grin spreading across his face as she unfroze and dropped the spoon in the sink. Molly crossed her arms across her chest with a pout. 'Well it's not exactly my fault now is it?' She asked defensively. It was no secret that all the Holmes children had inherited Mycroft's love of baked goods. Cakes had the lifespan of a day in the house and Molly had often found herself with empty cake tins before she had a chance to taste the final project.

Years of that had finally pushed her to bake at night so she could eat as much as she wanted to while hoping to God that no one woke up.

Did she feel guilty about it?

Sometimes.

Did she let such feelings get in the way of doing it?

Absolutely not.

Sherlock shook his head fondly and walked over to her. Molly offered the bowl to him and he took it before dipping his finger into it. The couple stood there in a comfortable silence before Molly spoke up. 'Mary said something about the kids being in Lestrade's office today.' She said subtly.

Sherlock sighed. 'Someone called Alaina a freak and our children dangled said person over a roof.' Molly's eyes widened. 'They did what? Did they drop him?' She asked. Sherlock shook his head. Donovan was around the area for some reason and she caught sight of them and brought them to the office.'

Molly blinked. 'She didn't say anything to me. None of them did.' She said softly. 'I told them not to.' Sherlock replied. Molly frowned and looked up at him. 'Why?' She asked. 'Cause when you go into protective mood, it's a bit scary and I didn't want to upset Alaina any more than she already was.'

Molly scowled. 'Well I can't help being protective.' Molly sighed. 'They called her a freak?' She asked. Sherlock nodded and Molly huffed. 'Idiots. I hope they scarred him for life.' Sherlock glanced at his wife. 'Not what I expected you to say.' He admitted as he dropped the mixing bowl in the sink and washed his hands.

'I know I don't normally condone our kid's crazy behavior but nobody calls my baby a freak and gets away unscathed.' Molly said in a firm voice. Sherlock chuckled. 'And to think a few years back, all you'd have done was silently fume on your own and called Mycroft.' Molly chuckled.

'It's the Holmes trait rubbing off on me.' She said back. Molly sat down on the counter and Sherlock sat down right next to her. Molly's hand went up to her husband's hair and she ran her fingers through it. Sherlock sat down in silence, a strange look appearing in his eyes and Molly sighed. 'Sherl, please tell me that you're not somehow punishing yourself for this because if you are, I'm going to have to smother you with your pillow in your sleep.' Molly said in a stern voice to him.

Sherlock laughed softly at her words. 'No I'm not. It just brings back memories. That's all.' Molly nibbled on her bottom lip. She had no idea on how to reply to that. He rarely ever talked about his past and when he did, it was never about him specifically.

'They handled it better than Mycroft and I did.' He admitted with a small smile. Molly gaped. 'How is what they did better?' She asked in an amazed voice. Sherlock shrugged. 'Some guys beat me up when I was in my second year of Uni. In retrospect I most likely deserved it but of course then I didn't think I did.'

'How would you?' Molly cut in with a smirk. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her. 'Anyway, I ended up in the hospital and Mycroft found out. I didn't want him to, we even argued in the hospital but by the time I was out, the people who…attacked me so to speak, had disappeared.'

Molly's eyes widened and Sherlock chuckled. 'Oh don't look like that. They found their bodies eventually.' Molly spluttered. 'Mycroft killed them?' She asked in shock. Sherlock shook his head. 'What? No. He just gave them an equal dose of what I got. One of them did die from internal bleeding though.'

Molly shook her head in disbelief. 'I don't know why I'm surprised but I really am.' Sherlock shrugged. 'I wasn't. Today when the whole fiasco erupted, I couldn't help but think Aidan was the mind behind it.' Molly pursed her lips as she considered it. 'Most likely. He's got the 'Holmes' temper down to a tee.'

Comfortable silence settled between the two again until Sherlock spoke up unexpectedly. 'We're doing okay with them aren't we?' He asked, his eyes searching her face for an answer. Molly got off the counter and stepped in front of her husband. Her hands went to his hair and she smiled at him.

'I'd say we're doing a pretty awesome job considering their quirks.' She said softly to him. 'They're going to turn out fine, Sherl.' She leaned up to kiss him and Sherlock wrapped his arms around her. They kissed for a few more seconds before Sherlock drew back.

'I shudder to think of what I'd do without you.' He said softly. Molly smiled up at him. 'Not a lot I imagine.' She replied. Her eyes flickered to the timer. 'Well I've got thirty more minutes before I go to bed so why don't we put it to good use?' She said coyly as she tugged on Sherlock's drawstrings.

'You were right. I am a bad influence.' Sherlock said with a devilish grin as he got off the counter and hoisted her up on it. Molly giggled as her arms went round her husband neck and she let herself melt into his touch.

* * *

**There we have it! I wanted more of the kids in it this time so there we go. Here's to hoping you like them and that you all enjoyed it! Keep your reviews and requests coming in!**

**Cadburytrooper96**


	4. Mother Mine

**Hey there! I'm back! This was a request from a guest who wanted to see how the twins found out about their mother. I threw in Charlotte finding out as well for good luck. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own Sherlock.**

**Aidan & Nadia - 16**

**Charlotte - 15**

**Leo - 14**

**Kian - 13**

**Amber - 6**

**Alaina - 10**

* * *

Alaina shook her head she accessed Mycroft's laptop. 'Uncle Mycroft is soo going to kill us when he finds out.' She murmured as she turned the laptop to her older siblings. '**If** my dear. **If**.' Kian corrected as he leaned over to look at the screen.

'So all the secrets of the common wealth are in here, yeah?' Charlotte asked. Aidan nodded as he settled in front of it. The other children gathered around him and he rubbed his hands mischievously. 'Right, what are we doing first?' Nadia asked. 'Wanna check up your mom, Charlotte?' Nadia asked. Charlotte and Kian nodded and Aidan typed in the name 'Mary Morstan'.

Immediately, different windows popped up and Charlotte and Kian surfed through them before picking one. Aidan clicked on it and Charlotte and Kian leaned into see. 'Can I see?' came the voice of the youngest Watson, Amber. 'You're supposed to be watching the door, Amber.' Kian said as he gently pushed her back. The little girl pouted and Charlotte sighed.

'We'll tell you what we see okay?' She said in an attempt to placate her sister. Amber nodded cheerfully and she skipped back to the door. The kids turned back to the laptop and Aidan frowned before clicking on something. 'Aidan!' Charlotte and Kian exclaimed.

'Hang on a bit. I just want to check something out.' He murmured. Another page popped up and Nadia, Aidan and Alaina peered at the screen. 'Margret Anne Hooper married to Sherlock Holmes and…' Aidan's voice trailed off. 'And adoptive mother to twins, Aidan and Nadia Holmes has had ties to spy, Mary Morstan since childhood.' Alaina finished as the other children stared at the laptop screen.

'What the hell?' Nadia said faintly as they stared at the screen. The twins stared at the screen for a second longer before Aidan's fingers began to fly over the keyboard. Several more pop ups appeared on the screen and Aidan picked one. 'Look at this.' He murmured to no one in particular.

Four pairs of eyes scanned over the letter on the screen. 'Who the fuck is 'M'?' Nadia asked as she got to the end of the letter. 'And what does she mean by '_I think we can both agree that any ideas of undercover missions and espionage are best kept away from them.'_?' Aidan asked. Nadia looked down at the pendant hanging around her neck and her eyes widened.

'Check dad's profile.' Nadia whispered. Aidan typed in his father's name and several pages and files popped up. Aidan and Nadia scrolled through them, everyone else in the room keeping quiet. 'C-Click that one.' Nadia said to him, pointing to a file tagged 'Moriarty.' Aidan clicked on it and the two scanned through it.

'There.' Charlotte exclaimed, pointing to the highlighted words 'undercover mission'. Aidan clicked on it and they scanned through it before Nadia growled in frustration. 'It's not giving a damn thing.' She said as she shoved her chair back and stood up. Alaina took the laptop from her brother's hands and began to type away.

'What about 'Morgan'?'

Nadia turned to Leo who had been sitting in a corner. He'd been listening to music on his phone but had removed his ear phones once the tension in the room had risen. 'Who's that?' She asked. Leo shrugged. 'Haven't the faintest but about three years ago mom and dad were arguing about it. They kept bringing up her name and you and Aidan's.' Leo said.

Alaina typed in the name and waited for results to come in. 'Why didn't you say anything Leo?' Nadia asked in exasperation. 'How was I to know it was something important?' Leonardo said defensively. 'Hell, I thought it was some girl Aidan mucked about with.' Aidan ignored his brother's jab and continued staring at the screen.

'Amber, are we good?' Leo called out to his little sister. The six year old poked her head through the door and gave him a thumb up sign. 'Good girl.' Charlotte said absent mindedly to her sister.

'Dia come take a look at this.' Alaina called. Nadia rushed over to the laptop and looked at the screen. 'Morgan Horst, age thirty one, K.I.A.' Nadia murmured as she read. 'Look at the date of her death.' Kian pointed out. 'It's our birthday.' Aidan said in a resigned voice. He pushed himself away from the laptop and stood up.

'It's all yours Charlotte.' He said in a quiet voice. Charlotte jumped into Aidan's vacant seat and began to type away. Alaina looked towards her brother who was sitting on the ledge of a window. She got up and walked over to him before reaching out in an attempt to comfort him but he pulled away from her before she could.

'Aidan, I'm-' She began but he cut her off with a glare so intense that she shrunk back. Nadia glanced at her brother before her eyes darted back to her best friend. 'Charlie?' She asked, noticing nothing was coming out of the mouth of the Watson's.

There was a series of knocks on the door of the room and before anyone could react, Mycroft and Sherlock walked in. Everyone froze and a chilling silence settled over the room. Mycroft assessed the situation before folding his arms and giving the children a smile that sent shivers up their spines.

'Who'd like to be the first to tell me just what the hell is going on?' He said calmly. His words seemed to break the silence and Charlotte got up from her seat. She stormed past the Holmes brothers and Nadia and Aidan exchanged a glance before following her.

Little Amber Watson poked her head in through the door and took in the expressions on everyone's face before opening her mouth to talk. 'I take it there was something interesting on the laptop then?'

* * *

Mary and John Watson sat in the living room of Molly Hooper, talking about the children's cotillion when Charlotte Watson stormed in. 'Charlie, would you like a darker shade for your dress?' Mary asked. Charlotte pursed her lips. 'Are you a spy?' She asked. The blood drained out of Mary's face and she stared open mouthed at her daughter.

'Charlotte where did you hear that?' John carefully asked his daughter. By now everyone was in the living room and the tension was thick enough to be cut through. 'I didn't need to hear it from anyone, I saw it.' Charlotte spat out. 'I read reports on it.'

Mary's mouth open and closed again, the shock rendering her unable to talk. Charlotte shook her head sadly. 'Wow. Is that what you're trying to make me?' She asked, her voice breaking slightly. 'Karate classes, learning different languages, how to break into a fucking high security building, was that all training for my future job with Uncle Mycroft?'

'No!' Mary exclaimed, finally finding her voice. 'That's the **last** thing I want you to be.' Charlotte scoffed. 'Like I'm going to believe that. You're a killer mom. You killed children which makes it just worse because they couldn't even defend themselves!' Charlotte said, tears escaping her eyes. 'How-How could you even bear to live with yourself?'

'Charlotte your mother had her reasons for being what she was.' Sherlock said calmly, speaking up for the first time. 'Just like you had your reasons for keeping us from finding out about our mother?' Nadia asked. Sherlock blinked in surprise and Molly went pale.

'You were never going to tell us were you?'

'How did she die?'

'Was it because of you?'

'Did you think we wouldn't find out?'

Sherlock closed his eyes for a second. 'Hang on, slow down for a moment.' He said to his children, his mind still trying to wrap around the first question. 'Who accessed my laptop?' Mycroft asked, totally unconcerned about the drama going on between the two families.

'I did.' All five children in the room said. 'Alaina, how long have you had the password?' Mycroft said, ignoring the rest. Alaina chewed on the bottom of her lip nervously. 'I…A week. I'm sorry.' She said in a small voice. 'It's not her fault.' Aidan said to his uncle. 'If you want someone to blame, you might as well start with all the adults in the room cause if we'd know beforehand we won't be in this mess.'

'We didn't want you to get hurt by it.' Molly murmured. 'Well that really panned out the way you wanted it to.' Kian muttered. 'What's a killer?' Amber asked, oblivious to the conflict going on. Mary looked at her youngest, torn for words to say.

'Leo, Kian could you…' Charlotte said to the two boys, gesturing to the little girl. 'Yeah sure.' Leo said eager to get away from the dispute and the two took Amber's hands before leading her upstairs. Alaina followed them upstairs and the three older children were left with the adults.

'We didn't look at anything else.' Nadia offered to Mycroft. 'And I'm sure as hell not going to tell anyone about it.' Charlotte said wiping her eyes. 'I can barely get the words out myself.' Mycroft looked at the children intently for a few more moments before relaxing.

'Well it seems there's no problem here. I'll be off.' Mycroft said in his usual drool tone. 'Please do.' John snapped at him. 'Charlotte can we do this at home?' Mary said in a shaky voice. 'Why should we? It's not like anyone's in the dark about this anymore.' Charlotte retorted. 'Except for Amber and I'm really looking forward to that.'

'Charlotte.' John said in a warning tone. Charlotte pursed her lips but said nothing. Nadia and Aidan exchanged a glance before looking at Charlotte. 'Go home and sort it out.' Nadia said to the blonde haired girl in French. 'Why?' She shot back. 'Cause we have to sort ourselves out.' Aidan replied.

Charlotte took in a deep breath before turning to her mother. 'Okay.' She said carelessly. She went up the stairs to go get her siblings and Mary and Molly exchanged a look. Molly's hand reached out to give Mary a much needed squeeze and Mary bit her bottom lip to stop her tears from spilling over. There was no doubt in either mother's mind that the next few weeks were going to redefine motherhood as they knew it and Mary felt a flash of panic sear through her.

Charlotte came thundering down the stairs with her two siblings and Mary exchanged looks one last time with her best friend before standing up following her family out the door.

* * *

Molly and Sherlock shared a nervous look as they sat in front of their children. There was no denying the betrayed looks in their eyes and Molly felt her heart ache as she thought of the sort of turmoil they must be going through.

It had been her decision to hide the truth from them. Not because she didn't want them to know, but she knew how they could be like when they'd latched on to something and to tell them about the circumstances which led them to their birth would mean introducing them to the time when Moriarty still played his lunatic games and she would rather be kidnapped and shot again before letting that happen. _I just hope Mary's not getting it too bad._

Sherlock understood as well as she did and he's agreed that it was the best thing to do. _Looks like it's blown up in our faces now._ 'Did you love her?' Nadia asked suddenly. Sherlock blinked. 'Sorry?' He said, the question throwing him off balance. 'Our mother. Did you love her?' Nadia repeated.

'No.' Sherlock replied, uncertain of where his daughter was heading. 'So why did you sleep with her? Or was she just a source of relief for a particular need?' Aidan asked. Sherlock winced at the phrasing of the words. 'No she wasn't. It was a one night stand induced by alcohol.' He replied.

'Oh so we were just an error that you couldn't get rid of.' Nadia summarized. 'That's not true.' Sherlock blurted out. 'Your father and I love you. How you came about doesn't matter or change things.' Molly said in a pleading tone.

'But it does.' Aidan replied. 'I bet if she'd never died, dad wouldn't have taken us in the first place.' Sherlock made a move to talk but stopped short. 'Wow.' Nadia said dryly, noting her father's silence. 'Nadia.' Sherlock started but she shook her head.

'Don't. I've heard enough.' She said as she turned away. 'Where are you going?' Molly questioned as Aidan made to follow his sister. 'To bed.' Nadia replied. 'It's late and I don't think this particular bedtime story has a happy ending.' She said in a snarky tone as she and her brother headed up the stairs and out of Sherlock and Molly's sight.

Molly turned to Sherlock who had the same drawn in, apprehensive look he'd had nearly fifteen years ago when he'd been convinced that he didn't deserve his family. 'Oh no. Don't you dare lock yourself away and blame yourself for this.' Molly said firmly as she made him face her.

'Why not? It's not like they're lying.' He replied. 'If Morgan hadn't died, I would've had no clue and I most likely wouldn't have wanted them until they were teenagers when I'd think they'd be 'useful'.' Molly sighed. 'Maybe but the reality is that she did die and you loved them and did everything you could to protect them. If you're looking for someone to blame, blame me.'

'Why should I?' Sherlock asked in a slightly confused voice. 'You did what you thought was best. I can't blame you for that.'

'And look where that's got us. They probably hate me.' Molly said, tears pricking her eyes as the enormity of the situation dawned on her. Sherlock drew his wife in his arms and planted a kiss on her head. 'They do not. You're an amazing mother, Molly and don't you ever forget it. They'll be ready to talk in the morning.' He said reassuring to his wife as he rubbed her back.

Molly sniffed. 'I hope you're right.' She replied. 'When am I never right?' Sherlock shot back. A faint smile formed on her lips and she gave him a light shove. Sherlock smiled and planted another kiss on his wife's forehead. There was no doubt in his mind that his children would forgive her. Him on the other hand? Not soo much.

* * *

Nadia tossed and turned in her bed before getting up. She changed out of her pyjama bottoms and tugged on a pair of tracksuit trousers. She reached into her cupboard and pulled out her Belstaff before getting her sneakers from under her bed. She opened the room to her door quietly and slipped out before shutting the door.

She quickly padded over to her brother's room and opened the door before peeking in. Aidan was on his feet with his Belstaff in his hand and his sneakers in his hand. Nadia held up hers and Aidan smiled softly. 'I was just about to check up on you. I can't stay here.' He whispered to her. 'Me neither. Lockhart?' She asked. Aidan nodded and she opened the door wider.

He slipped out of the room and closed the door before the duo went down the stairs. Aidan went out the door and Nadia locked up behind him. They walked over to the side of the house before Aidan pushed out his bike from where he'd put it and began to push it towards the gate. The risk of their father waking up and hearing them was one they couldn't take and the twins waited till they were safely out of the estate before hopping on and driving off.

* * *

Daniel Lockhart opened the front and sighed tiredly before letting the Holmes twins' in. 'I guessed as much you'll be here.' He remarked in a playful tone as he shut the door behind them. As Charlotte was to Nadia, so was Daniel to Aidan. Despite the two year difference between the two, with Daniel being the older one, they'd managed to form a close tight bond.

'What d'you mean?' Nadia asked as she hung up her coat and removed her shoes. 'Charlotte as well as half of the gang is here. I figured you two would show up sooner or later.' Daniel replied as he led them upstairs and into his living quarters. Being the only child of his parents, George and Emily Lockhart, he was entitled to luxuries no normal eighteen year old would or should be entitled to.

Nadia walked in to see Charlotte sitting on a beanie cushion her eyes still swollen and red. She was sitting next to Ian Montgomery, a peculiar young boy who'd appeared in the middle of the school year and had somehow managed to worm his way into their social circle. He and Charlotte were close, somehow even romantic at times and he was the only boy apart from her family and Aidan that she could stand.

'Oh sweetie. Come here.' Nadia said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and pulled her into a warm embrace. Charlotte eagerly melted into Nadia's arms and Ian rolled his eyes before acknowledging Aidan. 'Wasn't Jonathan getting drinks?' He asked Daniel.

'Johnny's here?' Aidan said, his mood already lifting up. Jonathan Beaumont was Camille Beaumont's first child and boyfriend to Aidan Holmes. All the children knew of the relationship between the two but they were yet to tell their parents because Aidan hated the way it'll draw attention to them and Jonathan didn't want to be the brunt of teasing from his siblings anytime soon.

Jonathan Beaumont came through the door with a bottle of Jack in his hand and a grin on his face before pausing when he caught sight of his boyfriend. He looked at him for a couple of seconds before handing the bottle towards him. 'You need this more than I do. What's going on?' He asked as he sat down. Aidan automatically leaned into his boyfriend's body and the two straight guys in the room rolled their eyes.

'I heard you guys went through some sort of family crisis.' Ian piped up. 'How did you know?' Nadia asked. Charlotte and had stopped crying and was hiccupping slightly. 'Charlie called me. Couldn't stop bawling on the phone about how horrible her mother is. I told her to come talk about it.' Ian replied. 'I didn't just think she'd do it tonight.'

'That's true, how did you get here?' Aidan asked. 'A cab.' Charlotte replied stuffily. 'A cab?' Nadia echoed. 'Don't you know people get killed by cab drivers?' Daniel said. 'Don't you know it's creepy when you let me know that you read my father's blog?' Charlotte snapped back.

'Hey Johnny what's the difference between salmon pink and fuchsia?' came the voice of Trevor Lupton as he thundered down the stairs. Nadia looked up in surprise. 'I didn't know you were here.' She said as Trevor walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips before pulling back.

'Are you asking me because I'm gay or because you just want my opinion?' Jonathan asked as Aidan curled up beside him. 'Can you answer the bloody question?' Trevor shot back. 'One's a deeper pink than the other. Fuchsia I think.' Daniel replied. Trevor nodded before looking down at his girlfriend. 'A bit late to go out isn't it? What's going on?' He asked.

'It's nothing really.' Nadia murmured. 'Let's just say we found out our mother's aren't who we thought they were.' She said, speaking for her brother and Charlotte. Daniel pulled a face. 'Must have been really awful for you to come all the way over here.' He said.

'Not really. We just couldn't bear to be in the same house with people who lied to us for our entire lives.' Aidan answered. Charlotte reached out for the bottle of Jack in Daniel's hand and he held it away from her. 'You're not old enough to drink.' He said in an admonishing tone. 'I'm old enough to break your arm.' Charlotte replied in a faux sweet voice and Daniel handed the bottle over to her.

Ian snickered softly at Charlotte's actions. 'Every parent's got some secrets. I mean I don't know my mother's real name or anything about her and we get on just fine.' He said. 'Doesn't it bother you?' Charlotte asked. Ian shook his head. 'Whatever she's not telling is probably for my own safety and I would honestly rather not know.'

'So you've got no clue about who she is?' Jonathan asked. 'I know her last name.' Ian replied. 'It's 'Adler'. Other than that, I've got no clue.' Aidan and Nadia exchanged a glance at the mention of Ian's mother's name but said nothing. 'Charlie, d'you even know how to drink?' Jonathan asked as Charlotte took a large swing out of the bottle. 'Is there a way to drink?' She asked after she'd swallowed.

'Well for one thing, you're not supposed to take in such huge amounts in one go.' Ian pointed out. Charlotte looked down at the bottle before looking back up. 'I can hold my drink if that's what you're worried about.' She spouted.

'How on earth did you even learn how to hold your drink? You're like fifteen.' Jonathan said in amazement. Charlotte smirked. 'I have my ways. Not my fault you don't drink.' She shot back. Jonathan had been born and raised in France with his grandparents due to the fact that his parent's jobs tugged them in different directions. As a result, he'd developed a taste for wine and couldn't stand liquor.

'I do drink. I just drink things worth drinking.' Jonathan shot back. Charlotte rolled her eyes and handed the bottle back over to Nadia who was already curled up in Trevor's arms. 'When are you two going to come out anyway?' Daniel said to Aidan and Jonathan. Aidan was already half asleep and one arm was flung around Jonathan's chest. 'We are out. Our parents just don't know.' Aidan murmured as he turned around.

'Besides my mom and his dad aren't on good terms.' Jonathan said as he adjusted his position so Aidan could be comfortable. 'They used to be really close but a couple of years ago something happened and they had a falling out and I don't want to get in the middle of that because Holmes drama is really insane.'

'Oh like Beaumonts don't have any drama.' Nadia snapped back as she gave him a playful shove. 'Every family has drama but Holmes drama is scary.' Trevor said as he dodged a hit from Nadia. 'None of you should be talking. You all have drama.' Charlotte commented as she leaned back into the beanie. Daniel crashed down next to Charlotte and took a sip from the bottle.

'And history.' Ian said as Daniel handed the bottle over to him. 'True.' Daniel commented. 'Do your parents even know you're here?' He asked. 'At 2:00 in the morning? Don't be dumb, Daniel.' Aidan mumbled.

'Oh hell no. Call them and tell them.' Daniel said in a serious voice. 'If we wanted them to know we were here, they'd have dropped us off at your doorstep.' Charlotte snapped. Daniel scoffed. 'You can talk. You're not the one who got a serious stare down from Captain John Watson when he saw us together in an empty class. I was scared for a week.'

Everyone snickered. 'He's just over protective that's all.' Charlotte said as she colored slightly. 'Yes he is and it's scary. If he asks, you came here cause of Ian. I had no idea.' Daniel said to the blonde.

'Pansy.'

* * *

**So how was it? There will be a second part to this drabble but I'm going to Uni in a couple of days so it will be a bit difficult to update. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing loads more requests from you guys.**

**Also, congrats to Ben and the entire cast/team of Sherlock for their epic win at the Emmy's (even though they're never going to see this). I felt like I'd won the award, I was soo excited. Anyho, hope you all enjoyed this and read and review. **

**Cadburytropper96**


	5. Death and All His Friends

**I'm soooo sorry. I just got into Uni and it has been hectic. (Go SMU Huskies!) I just finished my midterms so I'll be around more often. Okay so this is a long overdue request from a guest *hides face under blanket* I hope you like it! Uh...updates definitely will be quite slower from now on so sorry about that. Keep requests coming in though. Oh and I don't own Sherlock!**

* * *

Sherlock was the one who found her. He'd gone over to the estate to meet up with her and found her lying in her bed as calm and peaceful as could be. In retrospect, Molly supposed it was the fact that he was the one who found her that set him off so.

* * *

'Molly?'

Molly frowned at the sound of her husband's voice. It sounded strained, almost like he was pushing the word out of his throat. 'Sherl, what's wrong?' She asked, as she dropped the napkin in her hand on the kitchen counter. 'Are you with the kids?' He asked again in that same chocked up voice. Molly felt fear sear through her.

'Sherlock honey, what's wrong?' She asked, a million and one fears racing through her mind. 'Are they there?' He asked insistently. 'No.' She replied. 'They're in the nursery playing. What's going on? Are they in danger?' She said, questions firing out of her mouth.

'No. No they're not.' Sherlock replied, his voice sounding a bit stronger. Molly let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and she leaned against the kitchen counter. 'What's wrong then?' She asked in a softer voice. There was silence on the other end of the line and Molly waited patiently for him to speak.

'Sybil's dead.'

The sentence landed on Molly like a load of bricks and she felt her knees wobble. Seconds passed as she tried to wrap her head around his statement. 'But-But...I talked to her the other day. She's-She can't be dead.' Molly stammered, tears pricking her eyes. She heard Sherlock take in a deep shuddering breath. 'Molly, I'm with her lifeless body, she **is** dead, now I just need you to tell me the pass code, that I know she gave you, to the safe in her room and I need you to not say a word to the children.'

Molly swiped at the tears that were now rushing down her cheeks. It felt like the floor had suddenly disappeared from beneath her and she was struggling to maintain some form of control. Something Sherlock said sounded odd to her and she attempted to get a hold of herself.

'Th-The safe? What d'you want it for?' She asked. 'Well there are instructions on how she wants to be buried in there plus that's where her will is so can I have it?' Sherlock snapped. Molly flinched at his tone. She knew it was the grief talking and she knew sooner or later he'd crumble but she also knew that till that time came, he was going to do everything he could to ignore it and that's the one thing she didn't want.

'I'm on my way.' She said in a small voice to him. 'No, Molly I don't-' Sherlock began but she ended the call. She placed her phone on the counter before leaning against it, her hands pressed against her face as silent sobs wracked through her body.

After a few more moments of crying, she took in another deep breath and picked her phone up before dialing a familiar number. 'Hey Molls.' Mary Watson said cheerily. Molly swallowed back a sob. 'Mary could you please come and watch the kids for me?' She asked.

'Why? What's wrong?' Mary asked, picking up on the distress in her best friend's voice. 'I'll tell you later. Can you just come watch them?' She asked. 'Of course.' Mary replied. 'I'll be there in just a moment.' The line cut and Molly wiped her eyes while trying to reign in her emotions. After a few minutes, when she felt like she was calm enough, she headed towards the playroom. She could hear the shrieks and laughter of her children and it was enough to put a weak smile on her face.

She open the door slightly and leaned against the door frame. Nadia and Aidan were playing snakes and ladders while Leo was in a corner tickling his sister. Tears pricked Molly's eyes again and she bit her bottom lip in an effort to not break down.

She closed the door and wandered down stairs into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Fifteen minutes later, Mary walked in to see Molly holding on to a rapidly cooling mug, her eyes staring off into the distance. 'Molly?' Mary said in concern. Molly snapped out of her gaze and she looked at her best friend.

'Tell me what's wrong.' Mary said as she sat down next to Molly and took the mug from her hands. Molly's eyes began to well up again and Mary began to panic.

'Is it the kids? Is it Sherlock? Margret Holmes if you don't tell me this instant I swear I'll-'

'Sybil's dead.'

Mary stopped short. She looked into her best friends eyes, trying to discern if she was telling the truth or not. Molly looked back at her with teary eyes and immediately, Mary drew her in from a hug. Molly gripped Mary tightly, the tears slipping down her cheeks once more.

'I'm so sorry.' Mary whispered in the brunettes hair. She knew how close the woman was to Sybil. Sybil was almost a second mother to her and to lose her so suddenly must have been such a shock to her. Molly cried into Mary's shoulder for a few more minutes before pulling away.

'I have to get to the estate.' She said. Mary nodded. 'Of course. How's Sherlock taking it?' She asked. Molly scoffed. 'He's most likely locked himself away. She said in a stuffy voice. Mary wiped away the rest of Molly's tears. 'Go on. I'll take care of stuff here.'

Molly nodded and stood up. 'Um...the kids don't know so just...' Mary nodded. 'I understand. I'm really sorry Molly.' She said softly. Molly nodded before leaving the house. Mary's mind went to Mycroft and she pinched the bridge of her nose. The next few months were going to be hell for her and John. If there was one thing the Holmes brothers didn't do, it was emotion and they were about to be drenched in it.

* * *

Sherlock shut his eyes briefly before opening them again and looking around. He was sitting in the study. He had no recollection of walking towards the room but he supposed that was the shock talking. _Still don't understand why orange blankets are the remedy for it._

The door creaked open and Sherlock's head snapped up. It was Mycroft. He was dressed in his suit as always, having being whisked away from some meeting or another. Mycroft looked up from his phone and at his little brother. He looked at him quizzically for a moment before walking over and sitting opposite to him.

'You know, she was going to die at some point, brother mine. We all do some day.' Mycroft said in an unusually soft voice. Sherlock frowned. What d'you want Mycroft?' He asked, his brother's soft voice already putting him in a defensive mode.

Mycroft sighed tiredly. 'Nothing. Merely making sure you are fully cognisant of the events taking place. I think we can both agree that we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened the last time you lost someone dear to you.' Sherlock gritted his teeth. 'The difference being I was a child then. Look Mycroft, I'm in no mood for games.' He hissed.

'I'm not playing games, Sherlock.' Mycroft said gently. Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. He and Mycroft looked towards it only to be met by the red eyed, teary face of Molly. Sherlock sighed under his breath. 'There was no need for you to come Molly.' Sherlock said to his wife as she shut the door behind her.

'What happened?' Molly said to Mycroft, ignoring Sherlock for the time being. 'She passed away in her sleep.' Mycroft replied. 'Thought she'd go out with bang.' Molly murmured, her eyes already filling up. 'Oh wait till you see the will.' Mycroft replied. Molly let out a small laugh, her fingers brushing away the tears already leaking from her eyes.

She turned to Sherlock who had poured a glass of scotch for himself and was sipping it. 'Are you okay?' She asked gently. Sherlock made a small noise of irritation. 'I'm fine.' He shot back. Molly made to talk further but then abruptly shut her mouth.

She walked over to a painting above the fireplace. It was a family portrait and it depicted Sybil, Sherlock, Mycroft and Siger their father. He was a tall, composed looking man with Sherlock's piercing blue eyes. Even in the painting, he seemed to have an aloof air about him and Molly figured Mycroft must have inherited it up from him.

_He'd be the only one to make Sherlock sit in one place._ Molly thought fleetingly. She hooked her fingers around the frame of the painting and tugged forward. The painting swung forward and revealed the safe that lay beneath it.

Molly's fingers flitted over the numbers on the safe and a few seconds after, it clicked open. She stepped away and Mycroft got up and walked over to the safe. Molly's eyes tore away from Mycroft and settled on her husband.

He had a faraway look in his eyes and she could see he was clutching his glass tighter than he normally would. Molly's heart clenched and she took in a deep sigh. _Oh Sherlock._

* * *

Sherlock scowled as he attempted to do his top button. His hands were shaking for reasons he had no clue about and it was preventing him from finishing the task at hand. He was just about to give up in frustration when he felt small, cool hands reach up and do it for him.

Sherlock looked down just in time to see his wife step away from him and put his tie into place. Her hands smoothed the creases in his shirt before she abruptly stopped and stepped away. 'Sorry.' She murmured, not looking at him. Sherlock sighed.

He'd snapped at her the other day for what he phrased as 'cuddling' him and ever since, she'd been withdrawn in his presence. Not as badly as she was before the fall but there was a clear difference. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, anything but Molly had already turned away.

'We're ready when you are.' Molly said softly to him before slipping out of their room. Sherlock sighed again and looked at himself in the mirror. He'd only been two funerals in his life. The first was his father's and he was unsure of how to act during the whole period. People kept apologizing but he couldn't understand why. Surely they were aware that he'd have to die at some point. Truth be told, he felt some sort of relief at not having his father breathing down his neck at every possible avenue. Then Mycroft took over and the cycle picked right up from where his father left it.

The second was his. He'd been amazed at how many people had turned up. People he'd kept out of jail over the years, people who'd benefited from the cases he'd solved, damn even people from the coffee shop he frequented were there. Molly had told him not to go but he'd attended anyway just for the laughs. There was no laughter to be found. Especially when John spoke. The emotions were so chocking he'd had to leave.

Still, even then he had no idea what loss or grief really meant. As Sherlock shrugged on his Belstaff, he caught sight of a picture on his mantle. It was Sybil and the children. It was Alaina's first birthday and she'd somehow managed to smear the icing of her cake in Aidan's hair. He retaliated and pretty soon, everyone had icing on some part of their body including Sybil.

The tight, achy feeling that had bloomed in his chest ever since he'd discovered her dead grew and Sherlock drew in a deep breath before pushing it down and walking out.

* * *

Molly fidgeted in bed. It was three in the morning and she had work the next day but she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. Sherlock wasn't back home and she had no idea where he was. It wasn't unusual for him to spend nights away from home when the chase of 'the game' heightened but he'd always texted her.

She hadn't heard a word from him all day. It had been two months since Sybil had been buried. She'd requested to be buried next to Siger which just made Molly's heart ache. She'd willed the estate to Sherlock and Mycroft which had not made Remington or Abigail happy.

They'd come down hard on Molly and it had taken Mycroft's interference to make them back off. Sherlock had been totally absent through the whole process. He'd objected to moving during the first month and had said he wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't until Molly had started moving her and the kid's things to the estate that he'd finally obliged to moving and even then, he refused to take part of the process.

Molly checked her alarm clock. It was now ten minutes past three and she was considering calling Mycroft to check up on his brother when the door opened. Immediately, the smell of cigarette smoke seeped into the room and Molly wrinkled her nose.

Sherlock stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He rubbed his eyes blearily and took a step towards the bed before stopping short. 'What?' He asked noticing his glaring wife. 'Where were you?' Molly asked, the concern and worry she'd been feeling quickly transforming into anger.

'Out.' Sherlock replied curtly. 'Out where?' Molly shot back. 'It's three in the morning Sherlock. I've been worried out of my mind. You could've called or at the very least, texted me.' Sherlock pursed his lips. 'Didn't realize you were taking the position of my mother.' He shot back. Molly felt a pang at his words and tears began to well up in her eyes.

'I'm worried about you Sherlock. You don't talk to anyone, all you do is solve cases, I realize you're grieving but that doesn't mean you should shut out the people who care abut you.' Molly said, swallowing her tears and looking straight at him.

'Margret Anne Hooper, I **do not** need nor want you worrying about me.' Sherlock snapped, his hands rubbing his temples. 'I'm fine, perfectly fine and I don't need you questioning my whereabouts like I'm some teenager. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe if you stopped bothering me and pitying me all the time, I'd be around more often?'

His words hung in the air and there was silence for a few seconds before Molly spoke up. 'Holmes.' She said softly. 'What?' Sherlock said in confusion. Molly took in a shuddering breath. 'Margret Anne Holmes.' She said looking at Sherlock. 'I'm your wife Sherlock. When I married you, I promised I'd give every part of myself to you and you promised the same. It's not pity. It's called caring for someone. Keeping your feelings away from me and lashing out at me isn't doing that. It's being a jerk.'

Molly slipped out from bed and grabbed her pillow. 'Where are you going?' Sherlock asked as Molly padded to the door. 'To the girl's room.' Molly replied. 'I thought you said Alaina should learn how to sleep on her own.' Sherlock said, slightly confused.

'I'm not doing it for Alaina.' Molly murmured as she opened the door. She made a move to leave but then paused. 'You're not the only one who lost her.' She said quietly to him before shutting the door. Sherlock winced and the uncomfortable painful feeling grew in his chest.

* * *

John frowned as he watched Sherlock. They were at a crime scene and the sod had actually brought his infant daughter along with him to look at it. After John had yelled at him for even considering bringing a child along and after he'd reassured John that she would sleep right through it, Sherlock had settled into being the 'highly functioning sociopath' he'd claimed himself to be, John had taken a moment to observe his former roommate.

It was now four months since Sybil had passed and to anyone on the outside, it looked like Sherlock was handling it well but John knew better than anyone that things were not always as they seemed. He was a bit thinner and slightly paler, he was much more snappier now and didn't seem to find time for anything or anyone lately.

Mary had let it slip that he and Molly were not in a good place which was just another pointer as to how bad he was doing. If there was anyone that could stand Sherlock, it was Molly. For him to irritate her to the point of them fighting was beyond strange.

A small cry pierced through the atmosphere and Sherlock looked down at the infant strapped to his chest. A moment passed and it seemed that all was well before Alaina erupted into a fountain of wails and tears. Her little legs kicked in the air and Sherlock sighed before starting to unstrap her.

The rest of the officers stared at the quite domestic scene in front of them and Sherlock scowled at them. 'I'd find the killer if I were you instead of staring at me like mindless sheep.' He snapped. John sighed softly while Sherlock wandered over to a near by bench to see to his daughter.

He and Lestrade shared a few words before John made his way over to Sherlock. Alaina was climbing all over the place and Sherlock's hands were firmly on her waist, making sure she didn't go anywhere. 'She's really energetic isn't she?' John commented as he sat down. 'She's just discovered walking so it's still a novelty to her.' Sherlock replied blandly as Alaina tugged on his hair.

John took in a deep breath before deciding to just spit it out. 'Are you alright with all this?' He asked. Sherlock looked at him in confusion. 'Alright with what?' He asked. John sighed. 'With Sybil being...you know...' John's voice tapered off as he floundered for the words to use.

'Dead?' Sherlock provided and John winced. 'Yeah, that.' He replied. Sherlock shrugged. 'We all have to die at some point.' He replied. John gave him a look and Sherlock sighed. 'What is it with everyone expecting me to provide some sort of emotional response to my mother' death? She's dead. I understand that. Is there supposed to be something else?' Sherlock said, his tone losing some of it's edginess and taking a more lost one.

'You can understand something but not accept it you know.' John said. Sherlock hummed in a bored tone. A few seconds passed between them before he spoke up again. 'Is this how it was when I...fell?' He asked. John was not expecting that question and he spluttered. The memories of life after Sherlock's fall were far behind him but they were not forgotten.

He still remembered how devastated and how lost he was in the first year. How many nightmares he'd had about the whole affair, how much he wished and prayed for Sherlock to not be dead. John looked up at Sherlock who was looking back at him expectantly.

'A bit.' John replied. 'Of course everyone did think you were a fraud and basically dragged your name in the mud.' Sherlock pursed his lips and John quickly placed his hand on his shoulder. 'Hey, you did it for good reasons and I will be eternally grateful for it.' He said in a firm voice.

Sherlock nodded and John withdrew his hand. Alaina squirmed in her father's arms and Sherlock loosened his grip on her slightly. Lestrade called over to them and John was about to stand up when Sherlock called him back.

'I am sorry for it John. In my haste to save you, I did not realize the impact the whole ordeal would have on you.' Sherlock said in a soft tone. John shook his head. 'It's fine. I did beat you up when I found out so I suppose it worked out fine in the end.' Sherlock couldn't help the chuckle that fell out of his lips.

'I suppose so.' Sherlock said as he stood up. He hoisted Alaina on to his hip and walked back towards the crime scene. John watched him go with a sad smile. It was plain as day that Sherlock was hurting on the inside and John only hoped he opened up to Molly about it soon before it consumed him.

* * *

Molly poked her head through the door of Sybil's bedroom. Pretty much everything had been moved out of it but no one went in. When the children had told her Sherlock was in there, she knew something had to be wrong.

'Sherl?' She said softly as she came in. Sherlock was sitting down on the floor with a box of Sybil's things next to him. Molly cautiously made her way over to him and sat down right next to him. There were other things on the floor but it was what was in his hand that caught her eye. It was a piece of paper with a drawing of what appeared to be a griffin.

It wasn't too badly drawn but it was obvious that it was drawn by a child. 'I didn't know she kept it.' Sherlock said in an odd voice. Molly waited patiently for him to continue, some small part of her hoping that the time for him to let her in had come.

'It was a class project, my first one, and the teacher told the class to draw their favourite animal.' Sherlock murmured. 'Sybil always read us mythological stories so I just assumed griffins existed especially seeing as I was just making contact with other children, an exercise in futility for me of course. Morons.'

A small smile tugged on Molly's lips. 'Anyway, you can imagine my shock when I discovered a griffin was a made up animal. I was quite upset for days, refused to read anything. I handed Sybil the drawing though but I didn't think...' Sherlock's voice trailed off and Molly noticed his hands shaking slightly.

'And then I remembered how the other day, Leo gave us a drawing of...what was it again?' He asked, looking down at his wife. 'A cat but we did say elephant on the first try.' She replied with a faint chuckle. Sherlock smiled softly. 'Yes, I thought the teeth were tusks. He's an amazing boy but he couldn't draw if his life depended on it.'

'Sherl!' Molly said with a laugh. Sherlock chuckled along with her and she gave him a playful shove. The laughter died down and Sherlock slipped back into his sober mood. 'I miss her Molly. I knew I would but I didn't expect...I didn't think it'll be like...this. It hurts and I can't get past it no matter how hard I try.'

Molly watched Sherlock open up, torn between the decision to wrap him in a fierce hug or keep her hands to herself. 'I find myself picking my phone to call her or send her a text out of habit and then I remember and it's like finding her all over again. She...was there for me through everything and I was such a letdown and disappointment for so long and...' Sherlock's voice trailed off as a tear slipped down his cheek and Molly couldn't contain herself anymore.

She threw her arms around him and pulled herself towards him, her face pressed against his chest. She felt Sherlock's arms wrap around her body and a few seconds passed before she heard the gasping sounds of him sobbing into her shoulder.

The intensity of the moment and seeing him breakdown in her arms were too much for Molly and she felt tears leak out of her own eyes. No words were needed between the two. They both clung to each other for comfort as Sherlock's healing process began.

Molly didn't really know how long they'd been sitting there, clutching to each other but she slightly pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him. The sight of his tear streaked face and his red eyes were enough to make more tears slip down her cheeks and Sherlock gently wiped them away.

'What's wrong?' He asked softly, his voice sounding hoarse. 'Nothing really.' Molly managed to reply, the question itself bringing more tears to her eyes. 'I just can't stand seeing you like this. I'm so, so sorry.' She said to him. Sherlock's arms tightened against her and he kissed the top of her head.

_'_I should be the one apologizing. These past months have been hell for you and I haven't made it any better. I'm sorry.' Sherlock said. Molly shook her head slightly. 'It's okay. You're opening up now and that's all that matters.' Her hands went up to Sherlock's hair and she carded through it. 'Just...please don't shut me out like that again. If you're hurting, I want to know.'

Sherlock nodded. 'But I can't...I can't promise I would always be forthcoming. I've never experienced this and I don't know what to do.' He said, his eyes downcast. Molly tilted his face towards her. 'Sherlock what did I say to you before the fall?' She said softly.

'It's not going to be the same.' Sherlock argued but Molly only repeated her questioned. 'You asked me what I needed.' Sherlock muttered. 'And that's always going to be my response to you, no matter what.' She responded fiercely. 'I've seen you at your best Sherl and I've seen you at your worst and I didn't walk away then. I'm sure as hell not going to walk away now.'

Sherlock looked down at his wife as his entire being swelled with love for the petite figure sitting in his lap. _Damn, I don't deserve her._ He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Molly leaned closer into him and surrendered into the kiss, letting him take as much as he needed from her.

Her hands brushed through his curls and he pushed harder against her. Suddenly the door flew open and the duo drew apart. 'Eww.' Aidan said in disgust as he observed his parents. 'Is something wrong, Aidan?' Sherlock asked with a small smile. 'Well...Alaina was hungry for a bit so we were wondering what to give her but I'm sure we'll figure it out.' He said with a hint of irritation in his voice. 'Go back to whatever you were doing.'

Molly laughed softly. 'I'll be out in just a bit.' She said to him as he shut the door. Molly shook her head fondly before turning back to her husband. 'Don't forget okay? I'm always here. **Always**.' Sherlock nodded and he pulled her closer for one last kiss before getting off the floor and helping her up.

* * *

Molly sat up in bed while Sherlock lay by her side sleeping. It was now six months since Sybil's death and Molly was at a loss as what to do. Sherlock had somehow managed to channel his grief into lust and she'd found herself pressed or pushed against practically every surface in the mansion.

Not that she didn't love it. She was submissive by nature and it felt so good to be thoroughly and properly fucked by someone who knew exactly what they were doing. She got aroused just by the thought of it sometimes. No, it wasn't the sex that bothered her. It was the man giving it to her that made her worry.

What happened when sex wasn't enough to douse the grief? She knew it was still hidden in there, he still cried in her shirt on occasions when he couldn't handle it and he talked to her when he could but Sherlock wasn't sensitive by nature.

His nature was to cover everything up and bury it till it died and Molly knew there would come a time when sex wouldn't fill that void and the whispers of his past would begin to call to him. Molly loved Sherlock so much she found it difficult to breath but she also knew that if he fell off the waggon again, she'd block access to her and the children in an instant. It was something Sybil would approve of and she wasn't going to sit back and watch him destroy himself and inevitably her family.

Sherlock hummed in his sleep and threw his arm around Molly's waist. Molly looked down at him, his face so peaceful and calm. Her hands stroked his curls and he wriggled slightly. She took in a deep breath, her heart heavy. _What am I going to do with you Sherlock?_

* * *

Mycroft smiled softly as his nieces and nephews played in the estate garden. They were much close knit than he and Sherlock could ever hope for and Mycroft felt grateful for that. There was none of the distrust and residual anger that he and Sherlock had in their relationship which sometimes made him wonder how they got anything done but he supposed it worked out alright for them.

'Mycroft I don't want to go on this bloody-' Sherlock started but stopped short when he caught sight of his brother's face. He followed Mycroft's gaze and his face softened. 'You did a good job with them you know.' Mycroft said suddenly. 'Father would be proud.'

The light faded momentarily from Sherlock's eyes and he scoffed. 'I highly doubt that.' He said in a bitter tone. 'Father never approved of anything I did. You were always his favourite.' He said to his brother.

'And you were mother's.' Mycroft replied. Sherlock blinked in surprise. 'I wasn't-Mother didn't-' He began but Mycroft gave him a look and Sherlock fell silent. Mycroft's gaze returned back to the children. 'She wouldn't approve of the way you're handling her death though.' He said with a wry grin.

Sherlock clenched his jaw. 'I think we're done here, Mycroft.' He said, his fury barely contained. Mycroft took in a deep breath. He'd come to check in on his brother and instead had succeeded in annoying him. 'Not need for you to flare up, brother dearest.' Mycroft said to his brother as he stood up. Sherlock glared at him and Mycroft sighed.

'I understand that you're...going through a moment of grief, Sherlock but it would not do you well to push away the one's trying to help you.' Mycroft said. 'Oh and I suppose that's meant to be you?' Sherlock shot back with a sneer. Mycroft gave him a pointed look and Sherlock flushed angrily.

Satisfied that he'd gotten through to his brother in some sense, Mycroft gave Sherlock a small smile. 'Now about the case, when should I expect to hear from you?' Sherlock's hands clenched and unclenched. 'Give me a week.' He said lowly. Mycroft nodded. He made to walk away before pausing. 'It will pass, Sherlock. Sooner or later, everything does.' Mycroft said in a soft tone.

There was no reply on Sherlock's part and Mycroft walked away.

* * *

'I miss grandma.'

Sherlock blinked in surprise at the words that escaped his daughter's mouth. 'I-What?' He breathed. 'Grandma. Sybil Holmes. Your mother.' Nadia said in an obvious tone. 'Me too.' Leo spoke up before Sherlock could speak. Molly's eyes tore between her children and her husband, trying to decide on whether to close the issue or not. 'I miss her chocolate and peanut butter cookies.' Aidan said. 'Yeah and she let me dissect a frog once in the kitchen.' Nadia said.

'What's your favourite memory of Grandma?' Leo asked. Sherlock took in a deep breath. 'I...Um...' For the first time in a long while, Molly found Sherlock scrambling for words to say. Sherlock locked eyes with Molly and she gave him an encouraging look.

He turned back to his children who were looking at him expectantly. 'Well...one summer she camped outside with Mycroft and I.' Sherlock said slowly. The children's eyes widened. 'Really? Like in a tent and all?' Aidan asked in fascination. Sherlock nodded. 'We went in by midnight but she did stay with us all through.'

'Wait, hang on, you and Uncle Mycroft spent a night in the same tent together?' Nadia asked. Sherlock nodded. 'And you didn't kill each other?' She asked. Molly and Sherlock let out a faint chuckle. 'No. Mother won't have let us hear the end of it.' Sherlock said. The children giggled.

'What else did she do with you?' Aidan asked as Leo scrambled into his father's lap. Sherlock thought for a moment.

'Well, there was this one time when...'

Molly smiled as Sherlock began to recount tales of his childhood. For the first time since she'd heard of Sybil's death, she felt light. She adjusted the sleeping Alaina in her lap and listened to Sherlock talk.

* * *

'Molly, this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of.'

Molly gave Sherlock a hard glare and he huffed. She sighed before trudging over to met him. Her arms wrapped around him from behind and Sherlock reached out to hold her. 'Just try. You don't know you don't like it if you don't try.' She mumbled. Sherlock smiled softly.

'You almost sound like her.' He replied. Molly gave him a slight pat on the arm. They stood there for a few more moments before she pulled back. 'I'll be in the car. Take as long as you need.' She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Sherlock sighed tiredly and looked down at his mother's tombstone.

Being at her grave reminded him of when he'd seen John at his grave and the thought made a small part of him ache. He'd grown better with handling his mother's death now. He wasn't in the clear yet but he could talk about her freely; at least to his children and Molly.

Sherlock looked down at the tombstone again and cleared his throat. 'Might as well get this over with.' He muttered to himself. He took in a deep breath and let it out again. Sherlock stood there for a few silent seconds before groaning.

'This is stupid. Why am I doing this?' He asked himself. He looked down at the headstone. 'This was Molly's idea by the way. I had no say in it what so ever.' Sherlock grumbled. There was another pause before he spoke up again. 'You know you were right. Alaina is a genius. She's developing faster than anything I've ever seen. Molly's concerned as usual. I didn't help by saying the Holmes side of her was more dominant.' The corner of Sherlock's mouth turned upwards.

'You'd most likely admonish me for being so damn proud but I was being honest. Speaking of being honest, Leo gave us quite a scare the other day. He ran over to Mycroft's because he was convinced we didn't love him anymore. Can't imagine where he got the idea from but we almost ran mad trying to find him.' Sherlock paused.

'I miss you. I miss you a lot. Quite frankly it borders on exceedingly infuriating. I suppose you had to die some day but I just didn't think it'll be so soon.' Sherlock swallowed thickly. 'The will was a nice touch though. You should've seen Remington's face. Under different circumstances, I would've keeled over laughing. It still upsets me when I think that we're actually family.' Sherlock took in a deep breath.

'I...I never said this but you were the reasons why I did most of the 'good' things I did. You were always besides me no matter how much I let you and my greatest regret is that I can never tell you how grateful I am. I am...beyond honoured to say you are my mother.'

Sherlock felt sadness brimming up in him again but this time there was an underlying tone of weightlessness. He'd finally accepted the fact that she was gone and although it still hurt, it was better. Sherlock placed a single white rose on her head stone. His fingers lingered for a few moments longer than it should've before he pulled away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a brisk nod to the grave before turning around and striding away.

* * *

**So how was it? Yay or nah? Please review. Also sorry about any spelling errors. I like Sherlock here. He's still the harsh bastard we know but he has softened. Send in more requests! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Cadburytrooper96**


	6. Mother Mine II

**Hey! I'm finally out with the second part. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

'Come in.'

The door opened and Alaina and Leo stuck their heads through. Alaina's eyes were red and Sherlock frowned. 'What's wrong?' Molly asked, noticing the same thing. Leo pushed the door open wider and Alaina hesitantly came in.

Leo urged her forward and she finally came to sit on the edge of her parents bed. 'What's going on?' Sherlock asked. He'd tried not to deduce his children if he could but the appearance of his youngest child was enough to push him.

_She's obviously been crying. She cries whenever her emotions overwhelm her but she's here and she's sitting on the edge of our bed when she normally climbs in. So she's apprehensive. Leo brought her in so he knows what is it but he wants her to say it so it's something he can't handle and it's important. The closest thing is what happened yesterday with the twins but-_ And suddenly, it was staring him straight in the face.

'Alaina what happened yesterday was not your fault.' Sherlock said in a soft voice. Molly gave him a look for deducing their daughter but a sob from Alaina drew her thoughts away from that. 'Come here.' Molly said, beckoning to her daughter. Alaina shuffled towards her mother and buried her face in Molly's chest.

Sherlock looked at Leo who had sat down next to him. 'How long has she been crying?' He asked. Leo shrugged. 'I've been with her for a good thirty minutes and she was crying before I came in.' He replied. Sherlock frowned. If she'd been crying for that long then surely, Nadia would've noticed.

_Unless she's not in the room._ Sherlock sighed tiredly before reaching over to his phone on the bedside table.

_Send a car to the Lockhart's. -SH_

'She said she's ruined two families.' Leo said as he sandwiched himself in between his parents. 'Oh darling, that's not true.' Molly cooed. 'But it is. If I hadn't opened up Uncle Mycroft's laptop, they wouldn't have seen anything. Now Aidan and Nadia are mad and Charlotte's mad.' Alaina sobbed. 'Aunt Mary probably hates me.'

Sherlock reached over to squeeze his daughter's hand. 'No one hates you. Granted you shouldn't have been snooping around but these things happen.' He said in a soft voice. Alaina hiccuped. 'Are you mad at me?' She asked in a stuffy voice. Sherlock shook his head.

'Not at all.' He replied. Alaina looked up at her mother who shook her head as well. 'Told you.' Leo said to his little sister. Sherlock turned to his third born. 'Are you alright with this?' He asked awkwardly. Leo nodded. 'Yeah. I mean it explains some...'quirks' the twins have but I'm alright with it. They're still my older siblings.'

Sherlock smiled. If there was anything he could boast of, it was that his children hadn't ended up like him and Mycroft. Alaina had stopped crying now and she was still sitting in Molly's lap. Molly patted the girl's back in soothing circles while looking at her husband.

He could see the emotions swirling around in her eyes and he leaned over to kiss her. 'Not over my head!' Leo cried in mock indignation. Molly smiled into the kiss before withdrawing. 'You do know this is how you were conceived right?' Molly said to her son.

'I'll just leave then.' Leo said as he scrambled away from the bed. Sherlock chuckled. 'Pancakes okay for you?' Molly asked as he walked out. He nodded and she looked down at Alaina who also nodded. Alright. Go take a shower.' She said as she kissed the top of the girl's head. The girl got off Molly's lap and leaned over to kiss Sherlock a kiss on the cheek.

Sherlock ran his fingers through her hair affectionately before letting her go. He waited till she was out of the room before turning to Molly. He pulled his wife in his arms and the two sat there in silence, Sherlock stroking Molly's hair and Molly listening to the heartbeat of her husband.

'They're at the Lockhart's?' She asked, referring to their children. Sherlock nodded and Molly sighed. 'I'm sure they'd have calmed down by now.' Sherlock said reassuringly to his wife. Molly took in a breath. 'I hope so.' She murmured. The duo stayed still for a moment longer before Molly sat up.

'Those pancakes aren't going to make themselves. No case today?' She asked as she slid off the bed. She pulled her night dress off and Sherlock took a moment to appreciate her body. 'Sherl.' Molly admonished with a smile.

'You can't take off your clothes and expect me to answer your question. I can only divert so much attention to one thing.' Sherlock replied cheekily. 'Really now? So much for your superior mind.' Molly teased.

Sherlock chuckled. 'No actually I don't but Mycroft has been nagging me about something so I suppose I might as well oblige him.' He replied. 'Sounds exciting.' Molly offered. 'It's really not.' Sherlock retorted. His phone beeped and he picked it up.

_Is Charlie over with you? - JW_

Sherlock frowned. He knew she was most likely at the Lockhart's but he also knew that John tended to overreact when his daughter was involved. Plus, Charlotte was his goddaughter and he considered her as much of a daughter as he did Nadia and Alaina.

_I'm sending her back home in a bit. - SH_

* * *

'Aid. Aidan.'

Aidan opened his eyes slowly. Jonathan was standing above him and was holding out his Belstaff. 'There's a car waiting for you.' Jonathan said with a rueful grin. Aidan scowled. 'I don't want a car. Come back to bed.' He mumbled as he turned.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. 'Aidan get up. I'm leaving in a bit and so should you.' Aidan made a whining noise. 'Leaving? Why?' He asked. Jonathan huffed. 'Because I got summoned by my father and he's doesn't like to be kept waiting. I have to leave now.' Aidan sat up.

'He's going to tell you that he wants you to step up and take his place in the company to which you're either going to say yes or no.' Aidan said. 'If you say yes, you'll be whisked away to Italy where you will stay for six months, learning the ropes. When, well if you come back it'll be to permanently move there. If you say no, which you're more likely to say, he'll give you an ultimatum which would only lead to you saying yes. Either way, you're going to be miserable so why not waste his time.'

Jonathan went speechless for a few moments before speaking. 'How long have you know?' He asked. Aidan bit his bottom lip. 'A week.' Jonathan glared at his boyfriend and Aidan sat up more. 'I didn't want to upset you. If I had told you, you'd have thought about it all through and I didn't want that.'

'I had the right to know.' Jonathan said but he sat down next to Aidan. 'Sorry.' Aidan said softly. Jonathan casually squeezed Aidan's hand. 'It's alright. I'll deal with it when I see him. You on the other hand, need to get up.'

'It's Mycroft's car.' Jonathan said when Aidan began to complain again. Aidan pouted. 'Fine.' He said stubbornly. Jonathan rolled his eyes. 'How are you feeling?' He asked in a gentle voice. Aidan shrugged. 'To be honest, I don't know what I'm supposed to feel.' Aidan said slowly. 'It puts a lot of things into perspective.'

Jonathan gave him a look. 'Stop right there. You're over thinking love.' Aidan huffed. 'How can I not? I mean, I'm adopted and my mother was a spy who got killed for some reason and my dad didn't even want me.' Jonathan sighed.

'From what I've heard, your father was very different then.' He said reassuringly. 'He obviously wanted Leo and Alaina.' Aidan murmured darkly. This time Jonathan took his face in his hands. 'You and I both know that's not the case so stop it. You're an ass hole sometimes, no doubt but you are the smartest, wittiest, most caring person I know. There's no reason for anyone to _**not**_ love you talk less of not want you.'

Tears welled up in Aidan's eyes but he blinked them away. 'Thanks.' He said softly. 'It's okay.' Jonathan replied. His thumb stroked Aidan's cheek affectionately for a few more seconds before he snapped back to seriousness.

'Now can you get up? I hate keeping your uncle waiting.' He said. Aidan rolled his eyes. 'Alright.' He said. He climbed out of bed and took his Belstaff from the bed. Quickly slipping it on, he went towards the window and looked out.

'It's someone else, not Uncle Mycroft.' He said to himself as he pulled away from the window and went towards the door. 'Who is it then?' Jonathan asked, his tone laced with concern. 'Probably Anthea. Uncle My wouldn't wait that long.' Aidan said. He opened the door and went out.

Nadia was already there with her coat in hand. Charlotte was standing next to her, her eyes still red and swollen. 'I was just about to barge in and ask what was taking you so long.' Nadia said as she looked her brother up and down.

She made a humming noise and Aidan glared at her. 'Don't even say it.' He threatened. 'Wasn't aware you read minds, Aid.' She snapped back before dropping the topic. 'Where's everyone else?' Aidan asked. 'Daniel has a meeting with his parents to get to, Trevor left early and Ian...I'm not sure about him.' Jonathan asked.

'No one's sure about him. How did he get here anyway?' Nadia murmured to herself. They made their way downstairs and Aidan drew back while Charlotte and Nadia went ahead.

'What are you going to tell your dad?' He asked. Jonathan shrugged. 'Probably no but that doesn't really matter in the end does it?' He said. Aidan gave him a sympathetic look. 'I could talk to my dad about it if you want.' He offered meekly. Jonathan grinned ruefully.

'I thought you didn't want your father poking his nose in our business.' He said with a sly smile. Aidan shot him a mock glare. 'I don't but if it'll keep you from doing something you don't want then I don't particularly mind.' He said stubbornly. Jonathan shook his head fondly before leaning in and giving Aidan a kiss. It caught Aidan by surprise and he blinked before returning in kind.

'I'll be fine love.' He murmured as he pulled away. 'Sure?' Aidan asked and Jonathan nodded. 'I'm sure. You on the other hand need to talk to your parents. Today.' Aidan nodded and Jonathan gave him a quick kiss on the lips before letting go. 'Don't forget what I said.' He reminded and Aidan nodded again. 'Alright. Get out of here.' Jonathan said playfully.

Aidan smiled and walked out towards the car. Jonathan watched his boyfriend leave with a smile on his face before returning back into the house.

* * *

Mary yawned tiredly as she sat down at the kitchen. Kian handed her a mug full of coffee and she took it with an appreciative nod. Kian sat in front of her while she sipped it. An awkward silence settled between them before Mary spoke up.

'About yesterday-' She began but Kian cut her off. 'It's alright mom. I understand.' Mary looked at her son in surprise. 'You...understand?' She said slowly. Kian nodded. 'I read your file. You were an orphan. They picked you up and you did things for them so you could survive. It's okay.'

Mary gaped. 'It's-It's not okay Kian. I killed people that I didn't even know.' Kian shrugged. 'To survive. I'm not saying it was right but...these things happen. I would've done the same thing in your situation.' Mary stared at her son. Right there and then, she vowed to never put a gun in her son's hands or let him be in a position where he had to pick up a weapon.

'Besides, it's not very different from dad when you think about it.' Kian continued as his mother stared at him. 'How so?' She asked, half dreading the answer. 'He was in a war. He killed people he didn't know to survive. He was following orders too.'

'It's not that simple.' Mary murmured as she reached out to stroke Kian's hair. 'Your father was defending his country, I was defending myself.' Kian shrugged again and Mary gave him a kiss on the head. 'Anyway, that's not something for you to bother yourself about. Where's Charlotte?' She asked, knowing her youngest daughter always slept in on weekends.

'I don't know.' Kian replied. Mary's eyes widened. 'What do you mean you don't know?' She asked. 'She's not in her room and she didn't tell me where she was going.' Kian said defensively. Mary made moves to stand up and go upstairs but she was stopped by the voice of her husband.

'She's with Sherlock. He'll send her home in a bit.' John said as he came down the stairs. Mary let out a breath of relief. The feeling of relief in her turned to sadness in an instant however and she felt tears prick at her eyes. 'Kian can you go check on your sister?' John said to his son. Kian nodded and John took his place next to Mary.

He took her hand in his and she gripped it. 'Whatever you're thinking, stop it.' John said in a firm voice. 'Sherlock's rubbing off on you.' She muttered playfully. John gave her a pointed look and she sighed. 'John...it's okay for you.' Mary said. 'Charlotte...she worships the ground you walk on. People refer to her as the twins 'John'.' John made a move to protest but Mary continued.

'She's all you John and the same way you hated me for hiding the truth from you is the way she hates me.' Mary finished, her tears streaking down her cheeks. John immediately pulled his wife in for a hug and Mary broke down in his arms.

'Darling, it's because she's all me that she loves you the more.' John said to his sobbing wife. 'She's hurt no doubt, but she will definitely get over it. That I'm sure of.' Mary looked up at him with tearful eyes and John felt his heart clench. Two of his favourite girls were hurting and he couldn't do anything except hold them and help them through it.

He placed a kiss on Mary's head and held her tighter. 'It's going to be alright.' He murmured over and over in her hair.

* * *

Aidan and Nadia sat in the car uncomfortably, their hands shoved in their pockets. Charlotte sat far away from them, her eyes staring out the window. 'What happened to you three? Normally, I can't get you to shut up.' Joanna asked as she put away her phone and looked at the trio.

'Where's Anthea? She always picks us up.' Aidan asked. Joanna shrugged. 'She's with your uncle. I have things to discuss with Charlotte's mother anyway.' She replied. 'Why? D'you kill like she does?' Charlotte snapped as she turned to Joanna.

'Charlie.' Nadia said in an admonishing tone but Joanna only laughed. 'Did she tell you herself or you snooped around?' She asked. Nadia gave Joanna a warning glare but Joanna ignored it. 'Does it matter how I found out?' Charlotte asked. Joanna shrugged. 'Not really. I can't imagine her telling you though.' She turned to the twins. 'What about you two?'

'It's none of your business.' Aidan said coolly. Joanna looked at him for a while before leaning back. 'So you know about your mom then.' She said. 'You knew?' Nadia asked. Joanna snorted. 'I've known you three since you were children you know. There's not a lot I _don't_ know.'

The trio fell silent and Joanna took in a breath. 'Look, I know nothing about parenting but I do know a lot about people who lie and most times whenever they do so to people they love, it's to protect them.'

The car pulled up at the Holmes residence and went in. 'Send your father my greetings.' Joanna said to the twins as Aidan opened the door. Nadia reached out and gave Charlotte's hand a squeeze. Aidan leaned over and gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek.

'Come over anytime okay?' He said to her. Charlotte nodded and Aidan pulled away and stepped out of the car.

* * *

Sherlock folded his newspaper in half as his oldest children walked into the dinning room. Molly placed a plate of pancakes in their places before sitting next to Sherlock. The twins exchanged a glance before sitting down.

'Sleep well?' Sherlock asked casually. 'Not any better than anyone did.' Nadia murmured. She and Aidan began to eat and an awkward silence settled over the table. 'And I thought Christmas dinners were awkward.' Leo muttered under his breath. Molly gave him an admonishing look and Alaina squirmed in her seat.

Sherlock was just about to suggest that they go some place else and get everything off their chests when Aidan and Nadia spoke u[p. 'Can we talk?' The duo blurted out.

'If you want to right now then that's fine.' Molly said to them. The twins nodded and Molly and Sherlock stood up. The twins walked out of the dining room and Sherlock and Molly followed, Sherlock gently running his hands through Alaina's hair as he walked past.

* * *

Sherlock exchanged a glance with Molly as Nadia and Aidan sat in front of them. 'How's Daniel?' Sherlock asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two. Nadia raised a brow. 'That was you? I thought it was Uncle Mycroft.' She said and Sherlock gave her a look.

'Anyway that's not what we're here to talk about.' Aidan said, stopping the staring game between his father and sister. Sherlock settled back into his seat. His hand instinctively went to Molly's and she gripped it.

'As you know, we were a little bit more than upset yesterday.' Aidan began. 'But when I woke up this morning, I realized that we might have over reacted and for that we're sorry.' Molly and Sherlock nodded, waiting for them to go on.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Nadia sad, picking up from where Aidan stopped. Sherlock opened his mouth to talk but Molly cut him short. 'It was my idea.' The twins blinked in surprise. 'Why?' They asked in unison.

Molly and Sherlock exchanged another glance. 'Because I was afraid.' Molly replied. 'Your mother was a spy.' Sherlock said, taking the attention away from Molly. 'Mycroft paired me up with her because I had people who wanted me dead and she was supposed to protect me.'

'Was this after the Moriarty fellow?' Nadia asked. Sherlock nodded. 'She had done other jobs before she met me. I'm certain she had her own enemies. She was attacked when she was pregnant with you two. That lead to her labour and her body couldn't cope with the stress.'

'That's where you came in?' Aidan asked. Sherlock shook his head. 'I had no idea until you were three months old. By then I had taken care of Moriarty's men and your uncle deemed it fit to inform me about you.'

The twins were silent for a while before Nadia turned to Molly. 'You said you were afraid. Why? Surely, Uncle Mycroft has surveillance on us and dad nearly tore London down when we took one of his cases and didn't tell him where we were going.'

'For good reasons.' Sherlock muttered under his breath. Molly's mouth quirked slightly at her husband's statement before she faced her children. 'I never said I was afraid of someone taking you. I was afraid you'd become obsessed with it. Wanting to find out who killed her, where she came from, anything and everything you could possibly glean from Mycroft's files and when that wouldn't be enough you'd go out searching for more information.'

'You couldn't be certain that's what we'd do.' Aidan argued. Molly raised a brow. 'Tell me you weren't planning to some day go to France and look and I'd forget what I just said.' She replied. Aidan pursed his lips. 'Well not immediately but yeah, someday.' He said. 'We do have a right to know. She is our mother.' Nadia said. Molly felt pain stab through her at that moment and her fingers curled around Sherlock's tighter.

Sherlock's eyes darted to her and he realized what must be going through her head. 'She was your mother but Molly has loved you from the moment she saw you. Even I can't boast of that.' Sherlock said to the twins. 'Everything she's ever done has been for your benefit.' Nadia looked at her mom before realizing what her words had implied.

'Mom, I didn't mean it that way.' She said in a soft voice. 'I know you love us and we love you too but this whole thing...' Her voice trailed off and Sherlock and Molly waited for her to go on. 'You're our mom but does that still mean that we're your children?'

Molly frowned. 'I don't understand.' She said in a confused voice. 'What she means is that do you love us as much as you love Alaina and Leo?' Aidan said. Molly gaped. 'I-Why would you think I wouldn't?' She asked in shock.

'Why should you?' Aidan asked, his voice wavering a bit. 'You're taking care of another woman's children. It wouldn't be so bad but you've had children of your own. You've carried them and given birth to them. Logically, you'd have a stronger bond with them compared to-'

Aidan was caught of by the sensation of his mother wrapping her arms around him. Molly pulled Nadia closer to her and held her close. 'That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.' Molly said as she held her children. 'Me not giving birth to you doesn't in any way lessen my love for you. You're my children just the way Leo and Alaina are mine and nothing's going to change that.'

'Sure?' The twins asked in a small voice. 'She's had sixteen years with you two. I'd say that's pretty sure.' Sherlock said as he came up to the hugging trio. 'I may not have wanted you at first but that was only because I was scared I would be a horrible father.' Sherlock said, his voice suddenly becoming thicker. 'I was a very different person then, with different priorities. I didn't think I would be good enough for you but believe me when I say that you two are the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

Sherlock reached out to wipe away the stray tears that had begun to leak from his daughter's eyes. 'Even better than Uncle John?' Aidan asked, his arms still around Molly. 'Way better.' Sherlock instantly replied. Immediately, Nadia pulled him closer and the twins wrapped their arms around him.

Sherlock squeezed his family tightly, different emotions rushing through him. He couldn't imagine a world without them and the fact that they were uncertain of the depth of his love for them hit him harder than he thought.

Molly on the other hand was slightly shocked. The fact that they'd think she didn't love them had never slipped into her mind. She'd been too focused on how much they'd hate her. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on her son's head.

'I don't ever want to hear this again.' She said softly. 'You two are mine. You've been mine from the moment I saw you. Your father and I have always wanted you even when your father thought he didn't. Nothing's ever going to change that. Okay?' She lifted Aidan and Nadia's heads when they didn't reply. 'Okay?' She repeated. They both nodded.

Molly nodded and gave them another squeeze before stepping back. 'Alright?' She asked. Both Sherlock and the twins nodded and Molly smiled. 'Good.' She replied. Nadia and Sherlock settled back into the couch while Molly sat with Aidan, her hands still rubbing his back.

'You two might as well come in.' Sherlock said out loud. There was a moment of silence before Leo's head popped through the door. 'All sorted out?' He asked. Molly nodded and he opened the door fully. Alaina was standing behind him and Sherlock beckoned for her to come in.

'What's wrong?' Nadia asked as she sat up. Alaina sat down in between her siblings while Leo settled next to his father. 'She thinks you're upset with her because she opened Mycroft's laptop and showed you guys everything.' Leo said.

Aidan hugged his sister close. 'Of course we're not. As if anyone in their right mind could stay upset with you. You're much too adorable.' He said, saying the word 'adorable' like it was an insult. Alaina smiled and hugged her brother.

Sherlock and Molly exchanged a proud look before Sherlock turned his attention to Aidan. 'I suppose you'd be wanting to go to Italy soon then?' He asked. Nadia exploded into peals of laughter while Aidan gaped.

'I-How?!' He exclaimed. Sherlock gave him a look. 'It's pretty obvious.' Sherlock replied. Molly chuckled at the look on her son's face. 'Is nothing secret in this house?' Aidan said in an offended voice. 'But it was sort of obvious you know.' Molly said in a soft voice.

Aidan blushed. 'Well. I suppose if you're offering to send me to Italy then yes. Is there anything you can do against that?' He asked. Sherlock shook his head. 'Jonathan's the first born. There's no way he can escape his responsibilities.' Aidan sighed. 'Thought as much.' He muttered.

'And you're alright with this?' He said looking at his parents. Sherlock and Molly nodded. 'Should we not be?' Molly asked. 'Don't you dislike the Beaumonts?' Leo asked. Molly shook her head. 'No. Why would you think that?' She asked.

'Jonathan said you two and his mother had a falling out when we were younger.' Aidan said. Sherlock's gaze flitted to Molly before he looked back at his son. 'That has nothing to do with your relationship.' Sherlock said. 'And you're alright with the fact that he's twenty one? That's five years between us.' Aidan said again.

'I can count.' Sherlock retorted. Aidan held up his hands in surrender. 'It's fine with us. So long as you're happy with him.' Molly said. 'Besides he seems responsible enough.' Sherlock added as Leo leaned into him and he adjusted to accommodate his weight.

Molly's fingers linked with his and he gave her a soft squeeze. They were going to be just fine.

* * *

'Miss Watson.'

Charlotte jumped in her seat. She swivelled to the right only to be met by Mycroft Holmes' figure. His gaze pierced through her and Charlotte swallowed. 'Y-Yes?' She stammered. 'I thought we might take a walk. Nadia tells me you've been coped up inside for far too long.'

_Since when does Mycroft Holmes take walks?_ Still, Charlotte dropped the book in her hands and stood up. Mycroft led her outside and the two began to stroll. Charlotte's hands went to her back, a nervous habit she'd picked up from her father.

'How is your mother?' Mycroft asked, breaking the silence. Charlotte's steps faltered. She hadn't spoken to her mother in two months. There was nothing to say as far a she was concerned, nothing she could say. 'I-She's well. You...you saw her the other day.' She stammered. 'Yes I did but I'm asking you from your perspective. How d'you suppose she's faring?' Mycroft asked in his cool, bored tone.

Charlotte shrugged. 'She's alright I suppose. Why? Is there something wrong?' She asked. Despite the fact that she and her mother had not had a decent conversation in ages, she felt pin pricks of fear at the thought of something being wrong.

'Yes, as a matter of fact there is.' Mycroft replied. Charlotte's heartbeat picked up. 'What is it? Is she dying?' She asked, trying not to let her panic seep into her voice. 'No but with the way she's been performing, she might as well be.' Mycroft replied.

Charlotte frowned. 'I don't follow.' She said. 'Naturally.' Mycroft murmured. He stopped walking and Charlotte stopped along with him. 'Charlotte Watson, your mother is one of the best people I've ever worked with. She is honest, loyal and dedicated. In my line of work those are very rare attributes to come by. Now, you can imagine the great inconvenience caused whenever she cannot focus on a task.'

'I suppose but I still don't see what this has to do with me.' Charlotte said slowly. Mycroft held back the urge to roll his eyes. 'Ever since your spat with her, she's been unable to perform to standard. She can separate sentiment with almost everything except for family and it's working against her at the moment.'

Charlotte instantly bristled. 'Is this your recruitment pitch? Because if it is then I'm sorry but no.' She snapped at Mycroft. Mycroft raised a brow in surprise. 'And another thing, my mother is not some sort of machine. She's a human and humans have emotions. Excuse her if it's messing up with her job.'

Mycroft regarded Charlotte with an appraising eye before replying. 'Firstly, I would never think of recruiting you. You're much too inexperienced, you'd die in your first week. What I want is for you to make up with her.'

'Why? What's in it for you?' Charlotte asked suspiciously. Mycroft sighed. 'Your mother isn't just a worker. She's a good...'acquaintance' of mine and she has proved her worth to me a thousand times over.' Mycroft said, saying the word 'acquaintance' with a great deal of trepidation. 'She took a bullet for your father. Two as a matter of fact.' Charlotte's eyes widened.

'She's helped save my idiot brother a good number of times.' Mycroft continued. Charlotte's mouth fell open at that and Mycroft scoffed. 'Oh he's not a super human. He's actually quite childish when one thinks about it.' Mycroft thought back to all the other times when his little brother had been less than smart and he scowled before pushing those thoughts away.

'My point is, your vow of silence is not only childish, it's stupid.' Mycroft said. Charlotte looked down at her feet. 'It's easy for you to say. Not everyone thinks along the same path of the British government.' She mumbled. 'What's so difficult about it?' Mycroft asked gently.

'She's...she's a murderer. She killed people who had families and people who love them. What's worse is that she killed them on orders. I can't-' Charlotte's voice faltered. 'I can't get past that as easily as you or my brother can.' Mycroft hummed for a moment.

'Did she ever tell you that she's killed to protect you and your best friends?' Mycroft asked. Charlotte's head snapped up. 'What? When?' She asked. 'The time doesn't matter, all you need to know is that she's done it.' Mycroft said. 'If I were to tell her to choose between herself and you, she'd have a gun to her head in an instant.'

Charlotte's eyes filled up and she looked away. 'She loves you. It's a chemical defect, I personally don't recommend it but she does.' Mycroft said. Charlotte wiped away the few tears that had escape her eyes. Mycroft waited for her to compose herself and she did so quickly. 'I'll talk to her when I get home.' She muttered.

'Excellent. She does her job rather too well, I'd regret having to replace her.' He said. Charlotte gave a chocked laugh. 'Liar. You care about her.' She said to the older Holmes. Mycroft scoffed. 'Nonsense. I wouldn't dream of it.' He said in a conceited tone. Charlotte only nodded knowingly.

'Thank you.' She murmured softly before turning away and walking off. Mycroft watched her walk away, a small smile tugging at his features. _You're getting soft._ He thought to himself. He turned around and began to make his way back to his car. He'd die before admitting it but he was glad Mary had given birth to Charlotte Watson. _Heaven knows the twins need a 'John'._

* * *

'I can't throw it.'

Mary looked up as Charlotte placed a Gyro knife on the table in front of her. 'It just..falls. It's frustrating.' Charlotte said as she sat next to her mother. Mary blinked. After two months of no talking, the jump back to speech startled her.

'I used my index finger, middle finger and thumb but it's difficult. They're cramping.' Charlotte continued. 'I was wondering if you could show me.' Mary blinked again. 'You-You want me to show you how?' She asked. Charlotte nodded.

'I thought you didn't want to be a murderer like me.' Mary said lightly. 'I don't.' Charlotte replied. 'Then why d'you want to learn? It's not for cooking Charlotte, this is a killing instrument.' Mary said. Charlotte swallowed.

'Well...Mycroft talked to me the other day. He said some things that I've been thinking a lot about.' Charlotte said softly. Red appeared at the edges of Mary's vision. _How dare he? _She got up from her chair and stomped towards her room. Charlotte frowned in confusion.

'Mom?' She called as she followed her mother. Mary stalked in her room and fished out her car keys from the mantle. 'Where are you going?' Charlotte asked. 'Mycroft may be the British Government but that doesn't give him the right to just pick whoever he wants to work for him.' Mary seethed.

Charlotte gaped. 'I-He's not-Mum he's not trying to recruit me. I swear.' Charlotte said as she stepped in front of her mother. 'Then what did he say to you?' Mary asked impatiently. 'He talked to me about you.' Charlotte replied. The wind blew out of Mary's sails.

'He did what?' She said softly. 'He talked to me about you.' Charlotte repeated. 'Can we sit down please?' She asked. Mary nodded dumbly and the duo walked back to John's study. Mary sank back into her chair and Charlotte sat next to her.

An awkward silence settled between them before Charlotte spoke up again. 'I'm sorry.' Charlotte murmured. Mary raised a brow. 'Why?' She asked. 'For saying the things I said, for not talking to you.' Charlotte replied.

'It was a lot to take in and I felt betrayed. I felt like I couldn't trust you ever again and I'm still not comfortable with it but I should've let you explain.' Mary instinctively took her daughter's hand. 'There's nothing to apologize for. You have every right to feel that way.' She said.

'Maybe but I should've realized that it wasn't something you did out of your own free will. Mycroft told me you've taken a bullet for dad before.' Charlotte said. Mary shrugged. 'I couldn't let your father die. I love him too much.' She said. 'Plus imagine what Sherlock would've done to me.' Charlotte chuckled faintly. 'You have a point. Still it made me realize that you're not the monster that I thought you were. You're not exactly a saint either but you're still my mom, the toughest and most caring person I know.'

Mary's eyes welled up and she discreetly brushed her tears away. 'Thank you.' She said softly. Charlotte nodded in reply. Mary brushed away the last of her tears before picking up the gyro knife.

'Did you keep your upper arm up?' She asked as she twirled it around. Charlotte shook her head. 'Here.' Mary said as she got up. She held the knife between the middle finger, index finger and thumb. Her hand drew back before letting go of it. The knife twirled around in mid air before hitting a picture on the wall.

Charlotte's eyes widened in wonder. 'How did you do it?' She asked. Mary pulled the knife out of the picture with a faint smile. 'Practice. You can start by throwing it in the air till it flies tip first. Once you've got it, it's always easy.' Mary handed the knife back to Charlotte.

Charlotte accepted it before drawing her mother in for a hug. 'I've missed doing this with you. Dad never lets me play.' Charlotte said into her mother's chest. Mary laughed. 'For good reasons.' She replied. She planted a kiss on her daughter's head and gave her a good squeeze before letting go.

'Love you.' Charlotte said as she let her mother go. 'Love you too.' Mary replied with a smile. Charlotte slipped out of the study and Mary took in a deep breath. None of her training had prepared her to be a mother and some times, she really sucked at it. Other times like this, she knew she'd be just fine.

* * *

**There we have it. This is the most difficult chapter I've ever had to write. It just refused to come out. I've edited and rewritten it so many times, it's exhausting. I do hope you like it but something about it seems off to me. Keep your requests coming in and I promise that I'll try and keep up with them. If you want Aidan and Jonathan to stay together do let me know.**

**Cadburytrooper96**

**P.S For all those who've read 'Planets Align, Chemicals React', yes Joanna is Sophie.**


End file.
